Inuyasha's Loss
by KiLaLa Kagome's Daughter
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome run into one of Naraku's demons...Kagome gets hurt badly and wakes up in an unknown place without Inuyasha. After a couple of years of searching, Inuyasha finally finds the place, but finds Kagome's grave as well. Chapter twenty up!
1. Goodbye

****

Inuyasha's Loss and Gain

Hello peoples! This is my first fan fiction so don't hate me if you think it's stupid. Anyway, enjoy the story and please send some reviews!! No flames please…

********

1. Goodbye

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Kagome asked. They had stopped to ask the village for a hut for Sango and Miroku to live in. "I don't think that I should have a baby in any place. I want to have it in a village I'm familiar with and besides I would just slow you and Inuyasha down," Sango said. "If you want to get all the jewel shards then it'd be better to go and not let us slow you down now," Miroku said.

Shippo was crying and pulling on Kagome's leg. "I won't slow you down, Kagome. Please, let me come!" Shippo cried. "Now, now. Kagome and Inuyasha do not need you to take care of you. We can take care of you just as well as she can," Miroku said and picked up the little fox demon.

"Come on, Kagome. We don't have all day," Inuyasha yelled from the nearest tree. Kagome looked up to see his back faced their way. He wasn't good with departing. "Aren't you going to come down and say bye?" Kagome yelled up at him. He jumped down in front of Sango and Miroku. "Bye…" he said. "Bye, I will miss you," Sango said and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. "Bye," said Miroku and pulled him off to the side, " You better take it easy on Kagome. She will be kind of down with no one to talk to about things." Inuyasha nodded.

"Goodbye, Sango!" Kagome hugged her tight. "Bye, Miroku. You take good care of Sango and your baby," Kagome said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Kagome, you're really leaving?" Shippo asked and hugged her tight. "I'm afraid so. We are so close to getting the whole jewel shard. When we battle Naraku, it won't be safe for anyone." Kagome said giving him one last goodbye before giving him back to Miroku.

"Bye!" Kagome waved while walking with Inuyasha to their next path. Not knowing what tragedy was coming. One that would change their lives forever.

That was chapter one. I know it was boring, but it gets better. I PROMISE!! Give me some reviews on what you think should happen next chapter…No flames please…

****


	2. The Nightmare

Inuyasha's Loss and Gain  
  
Hi...here's the chapter two. I promise it's better than the first. By the way, just to let ya'll know, there is no Kikiyo in this story so sorry to all Kikiyo lovers. This chapter is where everything starts happening so enjoy...  
  
2. The Foretold Nightmare  
  
Kagome held Inuyasha's hand as they walked the path. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. He could tell she was sad for leaving Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. He wanted to cheer her up so he thought of making camp here for the day.  
  
"How about we make camp here and rest up a bit." He looked at Kagome, hoping to cheer her up. "Sure, I could use a rest." She smiled. She looked around at their stopping point. It was so pretty. They had just walked into a clearing with a wooden well in the middle. She walked over to it and looked into it. "I wouldn't get too close. You might fall. That's the Bone Eaters Well and when you go down there. There's no coming back." Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from the well.  
  
They set up camp in the corner of the clearing. She had cooked a ramen over the fire that Inuyasha had made. Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was still upset about leaving her friends at the village. "Kagome...I'm sorry too that we left them, but the sooner we get this over, the sooner we can get back to them." Inuyasha looked for some sign of comfort from her but her face was far from it.  
  
"It's not all that...I just feel weird in this place. Like something bad is going to happen. I'm scared that something will happen." Kagome put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and hummed a song. Inuyasha was glad to here that song. It was the song Kagome sung only with him. He would hear it everyday and night, just before she went to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome in his lap and hugged her tight. She fell asleep just before the fire went out and Inuyasha did as well.  
  
Kagome was running through the woods, trying to get away from a demon that was chasing her. Then, she felt a throbbing pain from her right arm. She must have broken it from protecting herself from danger. She ignored it and ran for her life until she came to a dead end. She had no weapon to protect herself. Her sword was gone and her bows as well. She simply closed her eyes and prepared for the worse. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome was sweating from head to toe when she woke up in the middle of the night. 'It must have been just a nightmare', she thought, 'But it all seemed so real.' "Kagome?" Inuyasha woke up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, I had the most horrible nightmare. It seemed so real." Kagome cried and Inuyasha pulled her close. "I was being chased by a demon and I didn't have anything to protect myself." Inuyasha was surprised to see Kagome act so scared. She was always so brave while fighting demon with her sword and bows. "Calm down, Kagome. It was just a dream. You know I will always be there to protect you from anything." He stroked his hand through her raven black hair.  
  
It was morning when Kagome finally got over her nightmare. She soon came back to her normal self. She sung to herself the same song and cheerfully picked up camp. "As we go on, we remember...all the times we've had together..."  
  
They were soon packed and ready to go after Kagome made sure she had all her weapons. Just to be on the safe side. They started to make their way back on the path when Kagome sensed something.  
  
"Inuyasha, something's coming this way and it's not a jewel shard." Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and Kagome drew her sword. A demon came out of the trees and was right in front of them. "It's one of Naraku's demons," Kagome said, "But it doesn't have a jewel shard with it."  
  
"That's right, girl. I've only come to steal yours." It stepped into the light so Kagome could see what it was. It was a lizard demon. It appeared human at first, but its hands had sharp claws and it's face looked like a lizards. It was about Kagome's size on height.  
  
"Is this the best Naraku can do?" Inuyasha charged the demon. "Na ah ah...ladies first," the demon said and Inuyasha stopped almost at once. "What's the deal? I can't move." Kagome looked at the demon and charged it as Inuyasha was doing. "Swords are only to be used be men." As the demon said that, Kagome's sword flew out of her hands and into his. She started to get annoyed by this and took out her bow. She aimed an arrow right at the demon's mouth. Maybe that would shut him up.  
  
"Bows are not to be played with as well." As he said that, Kagome's bow and arrows flew from her over to the demon as he broke them in half. "How about I show you how a man uses a sword?" The demon charged at Kagome with lightening speed. She put her arm out to block the blow. The bottom of the sword hit her arm with great force, shattering her bone.  
  
"Run, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to move with all his strength. Kagome turned around and started running from the demon. Kagome realized that her dream was coming true. She ran with all her strength. She could hear the demon cursing.  
  
"Why do they always run?" he asked himself, "I guess I have no choice but to get bigger to find her." The demon started chanting to itself when it started to glow. All of a sudden, the demon grew taller than all of the trees. He could see Kagome running between the trees. "I see you," he said when Kagome came to a dead end. The demon bent down and picked her up in his hand.  
  
"That wasn't very nice to run away like that. Maybe you need some discipline." When the demon said that, he opened his hand to strike her. Kagome yelled out in pain as her stomach got cut with his three sharp claws. "Inuyasha..." The demon laughed as he turned back into his normal size. He held Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha yelled and finally pulled himself out of his frozen position. Inuyasha charged at him, but the demon held up Kagome in front of him. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "Leave her alone and fight me like a real demon," he yelled. "Fine. If that's what you want." The demon threw Kagome sideways. Right in the direction of Bone Eater's Well. Her back skid the wooden surface as she fell into the well. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran toward the well, but the demon quickly got in front of it. "Get out of my way!" he yelled and tried to slice him with his sword. "My my...the little half breed is crying. Did you love that pathetic human? I think you did!" The demon started laughing as tears fell from Inuyasha's eyes. "You'll pay for this!" Iunyasha said, drying his eyes.  
  
"Yes, well. Half breeds don't use swords either." With that the Tetsusaiga flew out of his hands and into the demon's. When the demon caught the sword, it shocked him. "Why does this sword reject me, but accept you?" The demon quickly threw down the sword. "You want to know why? The Tetsusaiga was my father's sword and he always used to protect my mother. I do the same by protecting Kagome." Inuyasha cried as he said her name knowing that she could never come back.  
  
"So let me kill you now for what you've done." Inuyasha quickly picked up his sword and charged the demon for the final time. The demon had no time to dodge. He screamed as Inuyasha cut him in half. The demon withered away in the wind.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he dropped down and cried.

That was chapter two hope everyone enjoyed it. I think it's way better than chapter one, but when does my opinion count anyway. Send me some reviews saying of what you think of it. No flames please...


	3. The Strange Place

**Inuyasha's Loss**  
  
Hi...here's the chapter three. I was bored so I just put up two chapters with no reviews. Aren't I nice? Now plz send me some reviews for this chapter and tell me what you think about my story so far...It's my first fanfic so go easy on me...p.s. I changed the title just so you know...  
  
3. The Strange Place  
  
Kagome woke up in a dark place. She was in so much pain. 'This must be the bottom of the well,' she thought, 'Well, there's no way but up...' She looked at the wall of the well and started climbing up the vines.  
  
'Almost to the top', she thought while ignoring the pain in her broken arm, 'There!' She threw herself out of the well. She crawled to what looked like the sacred tree when she started to here hoofs. "Are you all right there, miss?" an old man asked. "Get away from me!" Kagome yelled as her breath escaped her and she passed out.  
  
Kagome yelled in pain as she woke up in a dark room. The old man was tightening the bandages around her stomach. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're in my house. You were hurt pretty bad. How did that happen?" the old man asked. "What is this place? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome started to panic.  
  
There was a box that hummed in the corner and she was laying on a square cuisine, held up by some kind of metal poles. "Relax, lady...this is just outside of Tokyo. And who is Inuyasha?" The old man tried to calm her down. "Inuyasha is a half-demon and my protector. We were battling a lizard demon when I fell down the well."  
  
The old man was so confused. "Demons? Where are you from? Demons haven't existed in a million years. "But Inuyasha?" Kagome brought her knees to her chest and cried. "Inuyasha...you said you would always be there to protect me." The old man gave her a rag to wipe her tears.  
  
"Now, I don't know who you are and where you came from, but something tells me that you're in the wrong time. How about we start over and you tell me your name?" She dried her tears. "My name is Kagome."  
  
"Well Kagome, lets get you all patched up and find out where your from..." The old man finished tying the bandages.  
  
Kagome told him everything about were she was from and what had happened....  
  
"Well, it sounds like you're from the past. You said the last thing you remember is falling in the well?" Kagome remembered the demon using her as a shield from Inuyasha then throwing her into the well. "Yes...that's the last thing that happened." She hated hearing the demon's voice in her head and seeing Inuyasha's look of terror on his face.  
  
"Maybe you were passed out in the well for all these years and it kept you from dying. From what you're telling me anything is possible." The old man gave up on his theory. "How about we go for a walk and talk. I've been stuck in this house for two days straight." Kagome looked at what she was wearing. Her kimono was clean to her surprise. "Okay." She got out of the bed and started to head for the door.  
  
The old man explained everything about the new world to her. "But if there are buildings everywhere, why aren't they here?" Kagome asked. "This is my family's property. We've always loved trees and plants." Kagome wasn't listening. She had spotted the sacred tree.  
  
"The sacred tree...the place where Inuyasha and I first met." Tears started to fall from her eyes as she touched it. "Yes...it has been here forever. Why is it called the sacred tree anyway?" the old man asked. "This is where Inuyasha was sealed for fifty years until I took the arrow out of him."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said as he dropped down and cried.  
  
.¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸..¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸.. .¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸..¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸..¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸..¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸..¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸..¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸..¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he woke up.  
  
'I most have fallen asleep on the way to Miroku,' he thought. He got up and headed toward the village. 'I swear that Kagome just called out to me. But Kagome's...' He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to believe it. He looked at Kagome's sword that he was holding. 'She will come back and when she does I will tell her how much I love her. He wiped the tears from his face.  
  
He reached the entrance of the village. "Inuyasha?" It was Miroku. He had been out to pick vegetables. "Inuyasha, what is wrong? Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't hear him. He just walked right past him, holding Kagome's sword in front of him.  
  
"Inuyasha? Answer me! What is the matter with you?" Miroku tried to stop him, but Inuyasha just pushed him out of the way. "Sango!" Miroku yelled, hoping she was whom he wanted to see.  
  
"What is it, Miroku?" She had stopped and stared at Inuyasha. It was like he was in this trance full of sorrow. "Inuyasha? What is wrong?" He was about ten feet away from her when he just collapsed onto the ground, crying.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Sango whispered, "What happened?" Inuyasha looked into Sango's eyes. He had never seen so much worry in her eyes like that and her scent had changed as well.  
  
"She's gone, Sango. She's gone." He wiped his eyes. Sango started to cry and hugged Inuyasha tight. "I'm so sorry we weren't there to help. I never thought that this would happen."  
  
The truth was that no one knew that this was going to happen. Inuyasha thinks he has lost his love but has he really...  
  
That was chapter three...Hope everyone enjoyed it. I think it's way better than chapter one and two, but once again when does my opinion count anyway. Now can I please have some reviews? I've only had two reviews so far. One from myself, just to see what would happen if I get one and one from Kanna Fan. She's the only one so far! (By the way thanks Kanna Fan...my story did get longer by the way as you can see) And I have only one person that put my story on their Favorites List! (Thanks Sun-Princess-Alou...I feel so special for being on your Favorites) Now may I please have some reviews!!! No flames please...


	4. KiLaLa, Kagome's Daughter

** Inuyasha's Loss**  
  
Hi...here's the chapter four. I was so happy when I checked my reviews. I only had two new ones, but at least I got some. Anyway, enough of my talking...  
  
4. KiLaLa, Kagome's Daughter  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha sitting in the corner. She had managed to calm him down and let him stay for the night but what now. She went to sit by him time from time, staring into his eyes. He looked like he was going to die. His eyes had lost all color. When she looked into his eyes, it was like staring into a never-ending void. Inuyasha wouldn't eat nor sleep. It was like he wanted to die.  
  
Shippo finally got the news, too. He didn't talk as bad as Inuyasha did, but it was bad. He didn't talk much anymore. Less cheerful and everything, but then what was there to be cheerful about. They had just lost their best friend and would never see her ever again.  
  
.¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸..¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸.. .¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸..¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸..¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸.  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER!!  
  
"Miss Kagome, I know I shouldn't ask this but...why are you getting so big?" The old man was sitting next to the fire that Kagome had made outside the hut. "To tell you the truth, I don't know."  
  
Kagome was still sad about leaving Inuyasha. She would visit the sacred tree everyday, just because it was the only thing familiar to her in this new world. She would cry every night or so. Her heart wanted to go back home so bad, but she knew it couldn't be down.  
  
"Are you sure you don't know?" the old man asked again handing Kagome some firewood. "Not a clue...unless...no, it can't be," she thought aloud. "What are you thinking Miss Kagome?" She looked at her fat belly and thought it over. "Do you think I could be pregnant?" she asked. "It could be a possibility," he said.  
  
Kagome thought about having her first child without Inuyasha. "How do we find out?" she asked. "Well, there is a test you can take, but I'm not helping you with it." Kagome gave the old man a look of confusion. "If you tell me what to do, then I will do it." The old man nodded.  
  
"Read these directions and it will tell you what to do." The old man pointed at the writing on the side of the box to show Kagome.  
  
She brought the box into the room and did what it said. "You said if it turns blue that it means you're pregnant, right?" Kagome asked walking outside of the room. "Yes and?" he asked. "It's blue..." she said. Kagome wasn't really excited about having a baby without Inuyasha.  
  
"Congratulations! Lets see, you're already three months into it so six months left." The old man seemed so excited about it, he didn't even notice Kagome's sad look, but she quickly put on a fake smile to hide the pain she was going through.  
  
She was going to make it through this no matter what it was going to take.  
  
SIX MONTHS LATER!!!  
  
Kagome was as fat as ever. She had trouble moving around during the day so she mostly sat under the sacred tree. She would tell the old man what she wanted for her baby. Like no future items under any condition. She wanted her child to grow up as she did when she was little.  
  
The old man built a hut and filled in with kimonos and two futons to sleep on. It was simple as can be. After all, Kagome had to make her own entertainment when she was young so she thought her child could as well.  
  
It was the perfect evening when Kagome had decided to take a walk. She started to walk the path to the sacred tree when a pain jointed threw her body. This was it. She yelled for the old man as he ran to her.  
  
Realizing what was happening, he told her to the hut. He took out his cell phone and called some servants from his house, saying to bring towels and blankets. Kagome laid down on the futon and took deep breaths. The woman that was performing the procedure told her to push.  
  
Kagome did what she was told and then the room went as silent as can be when it was filled with a screaming cry. "Um...it's a girl," the woman said while cleaning her off. Kagome was so tired, but she wanted to see her baby girl.  
  
The woman bundled the baby up in blankets and gave her to Kagome. The baby girl looked exactly like Inuyasha. She had snow-white hair with fangs and claws. Kagome wished that Inuyasha were there with her to see his daughter.  
  
The baby girl grabbed Kagome's finger and bit it playfully. Kagome smiled at her daughter. "You already have your father in you. I wish he could be here to name you, but I guess it's up to me now. I will call you KiLaLa." With that the baby laughed and played with her ears on her head.  
  
After a few days of resting, KiLaLa was a ball of energy. She wanted to play all the time. She would wine if there wasn't a ball or some kind of old toy to play with. Kagome would even sometimes bring her to the sacred tree to talk to her about things. KiLaLa would just laugh and listen to her mother.  
  
Kagome finally saw some of herself in KiLaLa and you know what it was? It was her spirit.  
  
That was chapter four...Hope everyone enjoyed it. I got two new reviews! One from adritha06 (Thanks! I'm spending all my time on it) And another from EVL5011 (Thanks for the review...I checked out some of your stories and my favorite so far is "The Nightmare" Everyone should go check it out!) I should have chapter five up when I get some more reviews or if I get bored. Just as a surprise I'm going to try to put a picture of KiLaLa up. She's so CUTE!!

Now more reviews plz!!


	5. Sick?

**Inuyasha's Loss**  
  
Hi...here's the chapter five. This is a couple of years after KiLaLa was born. She is four years old now...this is the chapter I tried to put a picture of KiLaLa, but it wouldn't let me. E-mail me if you want to see it anyway...I have two pictures of her.  
  
5. Sick?

"I will get you!" KiLaLa yelled at the ball while making a jump for it. It rolled ahead of her and she crashed into the ground. "Be careful, KiLaLa," Kagome said. She watched her make jumps for the ball and miss. Kagome could tell that she was getting mad for missing it.  
  
KiLaLa looked so much like Inuyasha. Kagome had made a red kimono for her to wear so she looked even more like her father. 'If only Inuyasha could see you now,' Kagome thought.  
  
"Miss Kagome?" the old man asked as he walked up, "Aren't you going to take your medicine?" Kagome gave the old man a look. "Not in front of my daughter. She must not know that there is such things as medicine besides herbs!" The old man quickly hid it behind his back.  
  
He wasn't aloud to wear any future clothes around KiLaLa. Kagome made it strict that she did not know anything from the future. "Mama, I'm tired of chasing the ball. Can I sit with you?" Of course you can." KiLaLa sat in Kagome's lap while Kagome hummed a song.  
  
"Mama, can you teach me that song?" KiLaLa asked. Kagome taught the song to her daughter. By the end of the day KiLaLa was humming it as well. They sat under the sacred tree all day.  
  
"Tell me something about daddy, mama." Kagome tried to think of something to tell her daughter. She had been telling something about him every week for years now. "Let's see...I would always sing that song with him. Every day and every night." KiLaLa was happy to hear things about her father. She had never met him, but she wanted to know everything about him.  
  
"Will daddy ever come live with us?" she asked. "Yes...I have a feeling he will come for you." Kagome believed that Inuyasha would come. She didn't know when, but she knew he would one day.  
  
"Why don't we go in for the day...it's getting dark." Kagome picked KiLaLa up and headed for the hut. When they got there Kagome stayed outside and wanted for the old man. "Here's your medicine." Kagome swallowed the two pills and went inside.  
  
Kagome was very sick. The old man brought her to the doctor one day when KiLaLa was a baby. The doctor told her that she had a bad disease that doesn't let you live very long, but Kagome didn't let that take her away from living like she wanted. So she would take pills for it, without her daughter knowing.  
  
"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Kagome asked when she walked in. "Ramen!" KiLaLa smiled, showing her sharp teeth. "You are just like your father. That was his favorite." Kagome made a fire and started fixing the ramen.  
  
KiLaLa laid down on the futon and took a short nap until she woke up from the smell. "You can come and eat now." Kagome fixed them bowls of the stew. KiLaLa ate about six bowls while Kagome only ate one.  
  
"Mama, when are we going to practice firing arrows and swinging the sword?" she asked. "I don't know...I haven't been feeling too great." Kagome put her on her lap. "Are you sick?" she asked. "Yes...I'm afraid so. I'm not sure if I will be able to practice with you again."  
  
KiLaLa looked really worried. "I don't know if I will be able to keep up with you, now. You're growing up so fast, but don't worry about it. I will always be here." Kagome hugged her. "Okay, I won't worry." KiLaLa smiled and hugged her mom back. "How about you wake up early tomorrow and race the sun?" Kagome asked. "Yeah! That's fun! But by myself?" KiLaLa asked. "Sure, you will come right back after okay?"  
  
"Yes mama!" KiLaLa was so excited. She was barely allowed to go out by herself. "Now let's go to sleep. You have to get up early in the morning." Kagome climbed onto her futon. "Okay!" She got onto her futon right by her mom and fell asleep right away.  
  
.¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸..¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸.. .¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸..¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸..¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you sure you want to do this?" Sango asked. "Really...you have suffered a lot by losing her and now you want to search for her. I thought you said she was dead." Miroku gave him a confused look.  
  
"I don't think she's gone for good. It is possible that she could still be alive. I mean...she just fell down a well." Inuyasha wanted to believe Kagome was still alive. "But you said it yourself. Once you fall down the Bone Eater's Well, your dead." Inuyasha started getting annoyed by them putting his idea down.  
  
"I had just heard that from an old woman. She could have been lying, you know!" He grabbed the Tetsusaiga and Kagome's sword from the corner and started to leave when someone pulled his leg.  
  
"You're not leaving, are you?" It was Kanaye, Sango and Miroku's four-year- old son. "I'm going look for someone. I will bring a new friend back for you." Kanaye let him go and smiled. He didn't have that many friends so he was glad to get a new one.  
  
"Are they my age?" he asked. "No, but she's just as fun." Inuyasha waved bye and left. 'I will find Kagome and keep her by my side forever,' he thought as he ran to the Well.  
  
That was chapter five...nothing really special...except that we find out that Kagome's sick and Inuyasha as started looking for Kagome. FINALLY, but it will all come together soon. Sango's baby was born and is the same age as KiLaLa. He looks a lot like Miroku, but has Sango's eyes. I tried putting KiLaLa's picture up. It didn't work and if you still want to see it, e-mail me. My e-mail address is up if you click my name. Still want some reviews so plz send some... 


	6. Mama's gone?

**Inuyasha's Loss**  
  
Hi...here's the chapter six. This is in the morning when KiLaLa is racing the sun.

Warning: You might need a tissue in this chapter!  
  
6. Mama's gone?  
  
KiLaLa ran as fast as she could. 'I'm going to beat you,' she thought. She loved racing the sun. Right before dawn, she would run to a certain point before it came up. Nobody would notice her because she was so fast that she appeared as a blur.  
  
She ran as fast as she could. 'Almost there!' The sun was a second from coming up when she made it. "Ha! Beat you again..." She sat under an apple tree and rested a while before making her way home. She walked home slowly to enjoy the scenery.  
  
"KiLaLa!" the old man yelled when she was almost home. She ran to the hut to find the old man outside. "What is it?" she asked. He looked sad. "It's your mother. She's had a heart attack." KiLaLa ran into the hut to find her mom lying on her futon.  
  
"Mama?" she said and lied down with her. She looked pale and like she was in pain. "Did you beat the sun?" Kagome asked with a smile. "Yeah, but are you okay?" KiLaLa asked. "Don't worry about me. Just come and lie down with me." KiLaLa laid with her mom so she could put her arm around her. They fell asleep together as night came.  
  
KiLaLa woke up with the sun shining on her face. She rolled over to face her mom and noticed she wasn't breathing. "Mama?" she asked and shook her a little bit. Kagome didn't answer. "Mama?" she asked again and started crying. Kagome didn't answer.  
  
The old man walked in the hut when he heard KiLaLa yelling. He noticed Kagome wasn't breathing and knew she was gone. He had a hard time getting KiLaLa away from her. She cried and screamed for her mother to get up, but she never did.  
  
They buried her by the sacred tree since she spent all her time there. They placed a grave that said, "Kagome, lover of Inuyasha and beloved mother." KiLaLa spent the whole day by her mother's grave, crying and telling her to come back.  
  
The old man had to carry her away from the tree. She didn't sleep all night and wouldn't eat. She refused to talk to anyone. She would just sit in the corner and hum a song.  
  
The old man finally got enough courage to give her a talk. He went to the corner and sat by her. KiLaLa stopped humming and looked at the old man. "If your mother was watching you right now, is this how you would act?" he asked.  
  
"No..." she said and wiped her eyes. "Then why are you acting this way? How would your mother want you to act?" The old man seemed to be making a good point. "She would want me to play and race and be happy."  
  
"Then why aren't you doing that?" he asked. "I don't know..." She thought about all the things that made her mom happy and why she wasn't still doing them. "Then how about we start over and be happy. Remember all the good times you had with your mother and be happy about them.  
  
"You're right. I should still be happy. I should still be strong." She got up and went outside. The old man watched her mood change right away. She was back to her free-spirited self.  
  
KiLaLa ran to the sacred tree and kneeled by her mom's grave. "Mama, I'm sorry that I acted so sad, but for now on, I will be happy like you wanted."  
  
She ran around the forest laughing and playing. It was the best time she had. As night fell, she soon heard the old man calling her name. She ran to the hut and found dinner ready. She soon ate and fell asleep, but this time she didn't sleep on her futon. She leaned against the wall and fell asleep while sitting up. Just like her father slept.  
  
The days went on and KiLaLa spent the days with practicing shooting arrows and swinging swords. Chasing her ball and racing the sun. She was happy and that's all she did was be happy.  
  
.¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸..¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸.. .¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸..¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸..¸¸..ª¯ª..¸¸.  
  
Inuyasha had finally made it to the well. He checked for his weapons for the unexpected and jumped in. He soon landed at the bottom and looked around. 'Nothing different at all,' he thought. He climbed out of the well to find a different place.  
  
The old man was walking in the forest when he saw Inuyasha. "Excuse me, who are you?" the old man asked. "Who are you, old man?" Inuyasha asked, stubbornly. "You couldn't be Inuyasha, could you?" he asked again. "What if I am?" Inuyasha was shocked that the old man knew him.  
  
"Oh, it is such an honor to meet you. Miss Kagome had told me so much about you," he said while shaking Inuyasha's hand. "Kagome! Where is she!" Inuyasha yelled and took his hand away. "Why don't we take a walk and I will show you where she is." The old man starting walking away from Inuyasha and hoped he would follow.  
  
Inuyasha did what he was told. 'Anything to find Kagome,' he thought.  
  
That was chapter six. I got two new reviews! (So happy ) There was one from kina (hope I'm posting them as fast as you can read them) and another from Inu-Sakura-chan (It wouldn't let me post KiLaLa's pics so if you send me your e-mail address in another review, I will gladly send them to you.) Well, that's it for now...Want some reviews!!


	7. Daddy!

Inuyasha's Loss  
  
Hi...here's the chapter seven. This is the chapter where Inuyasha gets the big news! So far only one new review...  
  
7. Daddy!  
  
Inuyasha listened to the old man explain everything that happened when Kagome had arrived there. "I get all that, but where's Kagome?" he asked, impatiently. "Now, this might be a little hard for you to take, but I will show you." The old man walked to the sacred tree. "Here she is," he said and brushed off the grave. It showed everything it said, accept for the 'beloved mother'.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground. He didn't believe it. His mind didn't want to take it in. "Kagome's gone..." he said and cried, "But I never got to tell her how much I loved her."  
  
"Kagome knew. She would talk about you every day. That's why I put 'lover of Inuyasha on her grave. She spent all her time here so this is where we buried her." The old man tried to comfort Inuyasha, but it was hopeless.  
  
"Kagome did leave you something. She knew that you were going to come one day." This got Inuyasha's attention. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Follow me." The old man walked to the other side of the forest and ducked behind some bushes. Inuyasha did the same, but didn't get where this was going. The old man pointed at the area in front of them.  
  
A ball came rolling out with KiLaLa chasing it. Inuyasha was shocked to see another half demon that looked exactly like him. "Who is she?" Inuyasha whispered. "She is your gift from Kagome. She is your daughter."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe that he had a daughter. She looked like him. How could he not know? He stared at his daughter for the longest time. Her scent was like his and Kagome's. KiLaLa laughed as she caught the ball.  
  
Her ears twitched and she smelled the air. She looked in the direction where the old man and Inuyasha were. "You can come out now, gramps. I can smell you from here." She bounced the ball in front of her as the old man came out from the bushes. Inuyasha stayed hidden.  
  
"I just came to tell you that you need to go back to the hut. You have a visitor," he said and turned around to leave. "A visitor. I wonder who it is." She put her ball down and ran as fast as ever to the hut.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked again. She looks like him and has his abilities. This child was definitely his, all right. 'Well, I guess I better go and meet her,' Inuyasha thought. He ran to in the direction where the old man went.  
  
"So who's the visitor?" KiLaLa asked when she got to the hut. "He'll be here. Go inside and get a fire going for dinner." She collected the firewood and took out the pot. 'Who would be visiting me?' she thought. Once the fire was going, she started cooking the ramen like her mom had taught her.  
  
The old man saw Inuyasha coming so he went inside. "Where is the visitor?" KiLaLa asked. "You can come in now." Inuyasha walked into the hut and watched KiLaLa stare at him.  
  
"My name is KiLaLa. What's yours?" she asked and shook his hand. She was surprised to see someone that looked like her. 'He looks like my daddy, but that couldn't be. Could it?' she thought.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha." KiLaLa froze and stared at him. "You're my daddy." She was so happy, but her body was in so much shock that she couldn't show it. "Yes, I am." KiLaLa started to cry. She ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Daddy! Mama told me that you would come for me and she was right. She told me everything about you." Inuyasha was stunned. He had no idea what to say to his daughter that he'd just found out was his daughter.  
  
Inuyasha picked KiLaLa up and hugged her back. It just seemed like his instinct was telling him to. He had never felt so much love toward him. He loved her even though he had just met her.  
  
KiLaLa was so happy. Her father had come home to her. Just like her mom had told her. "Daddy, come and eat with me. It's your favorite." Inuyasha was surprised that she knew. They ate dinner together and told each other everything about themselves.  
  
It was dark outside and it was late. KiLaLa climbed into Inuyasha's lap and leaned her head against his chest. "I love you, daddy," she said and fell asleep. Inuyasha stroked her hair and watched her sleep.  
  
"I love you, too." Inuyasha said and fell asleep.  
  
That's chapter seven. Gomen (sorry) that it's so short, but my brother wanted the computer. Only one new review, but I guess that's good. Thanks kristen for the review! Well, that's all folks! More reviews plz! 


	8. New Home

**Inuyasha's Loss**  
  
Hi...here's the chapter eight. This is the chapter where Inuyasha goes back to past with KiLaLa! I got four new reviews! (So happy )  
  
8. New Home  
  
Inuyasha woke up with KiLaLa still in his lap. He watched her sleep and thought about her living without a mother and father to take care of her. He had always had his mother, but she didn't have anyone when Kagome died.  
  
KiLaLa shifted in his lap and opened one eye. "Good morning," she said and sat up in his lap. She yawned and scratched the back of her ears. "Morning," Inuyasha mumbled and did the same.  
  
She got up, grabbed the pot from last night and ran out the door. Inuyasha had to struggle to keep up since she was so fast. He found her cleaning the pot at a nearby stream. She hummed the song that Kagome had taught her as she cleaned it. Inuyasha listened to her. He missed Kagome already.  
  
"KiLaLa, do you want to go home?" he asked. "But this is my home." She finished scrubbing the pot and was rinsing it. "I mean to your new home...with me." He watched to see her reaction. She smiled. "Sure, but can I come and visit Mama every month or so?" she asked. Inuyasha could tell that she still loved her mother even though she was gone. He nodded.  
  
They held hands on the way back to the hut and collected what they wanted to bring. KiLaLa grabbed her ball and a blanket. It was her baby blanket that her mom had given her. Inuyasha didn't need anything. 'Miroku and Sango have most of the things that are here,' he thought and picked up KiLaLa.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her ball and carried it for her, but she wouldn't let go of the blanket. The old man had appeared and knew that they were leaving. They said goodbye and thanks for everything. Then they headed for there new home.  
  
"Wait!" KiLaLa yelled when they reached the sacred tree. Inuyasha stopped and watched her. She walked to the sacred tree and kneeled down. "I'm going to my new home with daddy, Mama. I will still be happy for you and I will visit you every month or so. Is that okay?" she asked.  
  
A light breeze blew like she was saying yes. "Okay, thank you, Mama. See you in a month or so!"  
  
KiLaLa skipped behind Inuyasha until he stopped at the well. "Why did we stop, daddy?" she asked. "We need to jump in the well to get to our new home." KiLaLa didn't like that and backed away. "We have to go in there?" she asked again. Inuyasha could tell that she was scared.  
  
"I will carry you in there and protect you from anything like I did for your mother." KiLaLa agreed and held her arms up for him to pick her up. Inuyasha picked her up and held her tight. "Here we go," he said and jumped into the well.  
  
He landed on the bottom and quickly jumped up to the top. He was back in his time again. KiLaLa got down and looked around. "There's different smells here," she said and twitched her ears. 'So that's why Kagome said my ears were cute,' he thought.  
  
KiLaLa walked behind Inuyasha the whole time. He could tell that she was uncomfortable. He would play with her ball, tossing it back and forth in each hand. When they finally reached the village, KiLaLa had calmed down a little, but she was really shy.  
  
Inuyasha came up to Miroku's hut and Sango came outside to greet him. "Inuyasha, you're back," she said. She didn't want to bring up the reason why he had left in the first place. She noticed him playing with the ball. "Um...What's with the ball?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha realized what he was doing and quickly stopped. "Oh! It's not mine," he said. "Then, who's it for?" Sango asked. He pointed at his leg. KiLaLa was peeking from behind his leg. Sango looked at KiLaLa and kneeled by his leg. "Well, hi...my name is Sango, what's your name?" she asked.  
  
KiLaLa pulled on Inuyasha's leg for him to pick her up. "Don't be shy. These are my friends," he said. KiLaLa stepped out from behind him, but didn't show any sign of comfort. "My name is KiLaLa."  
  
Sango was shocked by how much she looked like Inuyasha. "What a nice name! You know I have a son that looks about your age. Maybe you can play with him when he gets back from visiting Shippo with Miroku." Sango was happy to see her cheer up a bit.  
  
"Why is she with you, Inuyasha? Is she your little sister or something?" she asked. "I have to take care of her now. She's my daughter." Inuyasha picked KiLaLa up and she hid her face from Sango.  
  
Sango froze. "Your what?" she asked. "My daughter," he said again. "Kagome was her mother. She-"he looked down at his already worried daughter. "I will tell you later..."  
  
They went inside and Sango started cooking. Inuyasha put KiLaLa in his lap when he sat down and watched Sango cook. Soon KiLaLa fell asleep in Inuyasha's lap, but he didn't mind much. He told Sango everything that happened to Kagome and them while she was sleeping.  
  
"Sango-"Miroku said when he walked in, but stopped when he saw Inuyasha. "You're finally back, huh?" he asked. "Miroku, be quiet. She's sleeping." Sango pointed at KiLaLa on Inuyasha's lap. "Who is she?" he asked and lowered his voice.  
  
Sango didn't say anything and looked at Inuyasha. He sighed. "She's my daughter." Miroku laughed a little. "Come on, be serious." Inuyasha gave him a look. "I am serious."  
  
Miroku sat down and asked him questions about everything. At the end everyone was silent. "So Kagome's gone. We never got to tell her how much we cared, but Kagome wouldn't want us to act this way so let's not worry about it. Now Miroku, what were you telling me when you came through the door?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, Kanaye is staying at Shippo's for the night. He begged and cried so I had to let him stay for him to be quiet." Sango smiled. "Well, at least he has a new friend when he comes home."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, knowing that KiLaLa would like that.  
  
That's chapter eight. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. Thanks Evl5011! You even added me to your favorites and author alert! (I can tell you're a big fan. You've sent two reviews on the last chapter I put up. By the way, I read the ending of "The Nightmare" and you were right. Inuyasha shouldn't always be the hero. I LOVED IT!) Thanks Sheryu (I'm glad this is interesting for you) Thanks kinaangel (thanks for adding me to your favorites) Thanks A. I. M. 2 the core (for adding me to your author alert list) and last but of course not least, Thanks SPB Wolf! You added me to your favorites and author alert, too. (I'm writing my new chapters every minute that I have a chance...my brother's a computer hog...lol) Well, I will try and put the next chapter up faster. Send more reviews! 


	9. Friends

**Inuyasha's Loss**  
  
Hi...here's the chapter nine. This is the chapter where KiLaLa meets Kanaye and the new moon is coming! I got four new reviews! (So happy)  
  
9. Friends  
  
KiLaLa wakes up in a dark room. She's bruised and cut all over. 'Where am I?' she thought. There was a loud laugh echoing in the room. "Who's there?" she asks and smells the air. "Naraku..."  
  
"Daddy!" she screams in Inuyasha's lap. It was nighttime when Inuyasha woke up instantly with KiLaLa gasping for breath. "What's wrong?" he asked, trying to calm her down. She hugs him and starts crying. "Daddy, I was so scared. I was in a dark room so I couldn't see anything and...and...Naraku was there! He was laughing at me. I didn't know what to do."  
  
Inuyasha hugged her tight, knowing that it was just a nightmare. 'But how did she know about Naraku?' he thought. "Mama told me stories about how you and her were going to destroy him. She told me all the bad things he did."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was just a nightmare. Naraku hasn't been seen in years," he said, trying to comfort her. "Okay, thanks daddy." Inuyasha held her close and after about an hour, she fell asleep again.  
  
The next morning KiLaLa woke up before everyone else. She carefully got out of Inuyasha's lap without waking him. She went outside and watched the sun come up. 'It's too boring here,' she thought. "You want me to teach you how to shoot a bow?" Inuyasha came out of the hut and looked down at her.  
  
"Mama taught me how to shoot a bow and swing a sword, but she never finished," she said. "Then how about I finish teaching you." He grabbed a bow and some arrows. They started walking into the forest when they reached an apple tree.  
  
"Perfect targets," he said, pointing at the apples. He handed KiLaLa the bow and showed her how to hold it. He gave her an arrow to shoot at an apple. She aimed at the apple as an aura formed over her. She shot the arrow and it was like Kagome's arrows. It glowed a bright pink as it hit the apple.  
  
KiLaLa noticed the necklace that Kagome gave her was glowing. Inuyasha noticed it, too. 'The shikon no tama. But I thought Kagome had it when she died,' he thought. "I have a mission for you to do. Will you do it?" he asked her. "Yeah!" she said all excited. "Under any means necessary, will you protect this jewel?" He asked and pointed to the shikon no tama.  
  
"Okay! Now can I learn how to swing your sword?" she asked. Inuyasha laughed a little. "You can try, but it's really big. He took it out of its sheath and it transformed. KiLaLa still held out her hands to hold it. He gave it to her and she held it up high. "This is light for a big sword," she said and swung it at a tree, cutting it in half.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked that she could do that. 'Well, she does have my demon blood in her,' he thought and took the tetsusaiga back. "That's enough for today. Now you can carry a bow and arrows with you as your weapon," he said and they started to walk to the hut.  
  
When they got back, Miroku and Sango were sitting outside. KiLaLa hadn't seen Miroku before and was still a little shy. "Come sit on my lap, KiLaLa," Sango said. Inuyasha gave her a nudge forward so she did. Sango introduced Miroku and KiLaLa got used to them both.  
  
She told them how old she was and about where she was from. Miroku was amazed that she knew nothing about the future since she was born there. They both listened to what she had to say and told her about their lives.  
  
Soon Kanaye came running through the forest. "Mommy! Mommy!" he yelled running to the hut. He stopped when he saw KiLaLa in Sango's lap. "Inuyasha, you're back! Did you shrink?" he asked and Inuyasha walked outside of the hut.  
  
"If that's Inuyasha, then who are you?" he asked KiLaLa. "This is Inuyasha's daughter. Her name is KiLaLa. She's your new friend Inuyasha promised," Sango said. "But Inuyasha said that she wasn't my age." He looked at Inuyasha. "Surprise," he said and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Kanaye was still happy. 'Finally, someone my age,' he thought. "My name is Kanaye. You want to play a game?" he asked. "Okay." KiLaLa got out of Sango's lap and Kanaye grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come on!" Kanaye pulled KiLaLa into a clearing in the forest. He stopped and sat down on the ground. "So are you a half-demon like Inuyasha?" he asked. "Yeah." KiLaLa sat down under a tree. "That means you have all of his cool powers. Can you cut down that tree with your claws?" he asked. "How do I do that?" she asked.  
  
"You yell Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer and slash the tree." KiLaLa got up and faced the tree. She ran toward it. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" she yelled and slashed the tree. It was cut in half and started to fall on Kanaye.  
  
KiLaLa ran to him and grabbed him before it could hit him. "Wow! You have his speed, too!" She was happy to have a friend her age. "What's going on here?" It was all the parents. "I was just showing KiLaLa some of Inuyasha's attacks," Kanaye said, trying to explain.  
  
"She doesn't need to know that until she's older. Now, what do you know?" Inuyasha asked KiLaLa. She looked down. "He taught me that attack with my claws." Inuyasha knew which one. "Do you know anything else?" he asked again.  
  
"Well, Mama said you would go crashing into the ground when she said 'sit.'" Inuyasha's beads around his neck glowed for a second and he slammed into the ground.  
  
KiLaLa covered her mouth and stepped back. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I could do that. I'm sorry," she said and started to run away. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't want to see his face after he was angry with her.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and saw her run away. "Wait!" he yelled and chased after her. KiLaLa was running as fast as she could, trying to get away. She knew her father could smell her scent, but she still kept running.  
  
Inuyasha was trying to catch up with her, but she was a little faster than he was. The sun started to set when they both slowed down. Inuyasha was still far away when he realized that it was a new moon and he was human. KiLaLa knew this would happen, but she still ran.  
  
Inuyasha was panicking. 'Does she turn into a human, too?' he thought. "KiLaLa! I'm not mad at you! Come back!"  
  
KiLaLa kept running even though she heard her father's voice. When she finally stopped, she had to catch her breath. 'Being human sucks,' she thought. She looked at her hands. 'No claws or fangs. I can't even run fast.'  
  
Inuyasha was getting tired and he heard Sango calling for him. He stopped and Sango came to him. "You'll never find her in this forest. Especially in the dark. We'll search in the morning. She can take care of herself with the attack Kanaye taught her."  
  
"Still, I don't feel right leaving her out there." Inuyasha gave Sango a worried look. "Let's go back to the hut and see what Miroku thinks." Sango turned around and started back for the hut. Inuyasha gave up and followed.  
  
When they got to the hut, Kanaye was waiting outside. "Did you find her?" he asked. Sango shook her head and walked inside. Inuyasha followed.  
  
'This is all my fault. Only if I wouldn't have taught her that move,' Kanaye thought, 'But I'll find her.' He ran into the forest and soon heard crying. "KiLaLa! It's me, Kanaye!" he yelled. "Kanaye," KiLaLa called and he found her crying.  
  
"You're human. I thought Inuyasha was the only one who turned human on new moon." Kanaye sat down by her. KiLaLa wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"I didn't want to face daddy while he was mad. Mama told me he would get very mad at her when she did that," she said and cried more. "Well, he's not mad anymore. He just really worried about you." Kanaye put his arm around KiLaLa. He saw his father doing it when his mom was upset.  
  
"Okay, we should go back and apologize." She got up but stopped. "Wait, something's wrong. Something doesn't fell right," she said and looked around.  
  
"So you do have some of your mother's powers. Even when you're human." Kagura stepped out from the darkness and opened her fan.  
  
Okay, that was chapter nine. I hope you all liked it. I got four new reviews and I'd like to thanks everyone. Thanks Kagome (it is sad, but good, yes) thanks gurlhushere13 (Tell me where you think this is going in a review) thanks Diamond Mace, you added me to your favorites and author alert (I was already planning to put the shikon no tama back into the story in this chapter) and my greatest fan of all thanks Evl5011 (I'm glad you showed your family and friends my story. And if they made an episode of Inuyasha acting like a father, I think I would crack up laughing) Anyway that's it for now! More reviews! Sayonara minna-san! (Goodbye everyone) Japanese rubs off on me to much...lol 


	10. Kidnapped by the Enemy

**Inuyasha's Loss**  
  
Hi...here's the chapter ten. This is the chapter where KiLaLa battles Kagura and the new moon is still there!  
  
10. Kidnapped by the Enemy  
  
"It's nice to see you for the first time. You look a lot like Kagome," Kagura said and stepped closer. "Who are you and what do you want?" KiLaLa asked and stepped in front of Kanaye.  
  
"I am Kagura, the wind sorceress. And why am I here? It's a long story let's leave it at that and then let me finish what I came here for." Kagura swung her fan as blades of light came out of it. "Watch out!" KiLaLa yelled and pushed Kanaye out of the way while taking the full blow.  
  
KiLaLa screamed in pain when the blades struck her. KiLaLa didn't move on the ground when it ended. "This didn't take very long, but then I didn't expect a good fight from two kids," Kagura said and closed her fan.  
  
"What was that sound?" Inuyasha asked when he heard a distant scream. "Where's Kanaye?" Sango asked. "He must have went looking for KiLaLa," Miroku said and ran outside with everyone following.  
  
Kanaye ran over to KiLaLa. "Wake up! Wake up! Don't die!" he yelled and shook her gently. KiLaLa started coughing up blood and looked up at Kanaye.  
  
"You humans get hurt too easily," she said and smiled a bit, "Here, take this. Give it to my dad and tell him I couldn't protect it." She ripped the shikon no tama from her neck and put it in his hand. "But, I can't leave you here!" he said. "You have to before you get hurt, too. Now go!" Everything went blurry as she passed out.  
  
"Time's up, little ones. Enough talking. You're coming with me," Kagura said and picked up KiLaLa. She threw her feather up in the air and flew away on top of it with KiLaLa.  
  
Kanaye watched as his new friend got taken away from him. He fell to his knees and started to cry. "Kanaye!" He heard his father's voice and quickly wiped his face. Everyone ran to him. "Are you okay?" Sango asked and started checking for cuts.  
  
Kanaye ignored his parents and walked in front of Inuyasha. He grabbed Inuyasha's hand and put the jewel in it. Inuyasha looked at it. "Where is she?" he asked Kanaye.  
  
"The wind sorceress took her," he said. "Was her name Kagura?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes...when I found KiLaLa, she was fine. But when Kagura showed up, she used an attack and injured KiLaLa very badly. When I went to see if she was okay, she told me humans get hurt too easily. She said to give you this jewel and say she couldn't protect it."  
  
"Was she human?" Inuyasha was praying that she wasn't. "Yes," he said and looked down. "That means she could die from one of her attacks." Inuyasha looked at the sky and the sun came up. He turned back into his half-demon self.  
  
"I can still smell her scent. I'm going after her," he said. "Wait! You should take some bandages for her. Just incase she's still hurt," Sango said and ran toward the hut. Sango reached it and gave Inuyasha the bandages.  
  
"Thanks," he said and took off for KiLaLa.  
  
Gomen (sorry) that I have to end this so short, but I forgot that I have somewhere to go. If I had reviews on my last chapter, I will thank you personally next chapter...for now thanks! Got to go! Bye! Reviews plz!! 


	11. The Escape

**Inuyasha's Loss**  
  
Hi...here's the chapter eleven. This is the chapter where KiLaLa wakes up in her new home? And I made a new incarnation. Her name is Phoenix. She looks human and Naraku made her to be KiLaLa's so called 'friend.' Anyway, the sun's up...enjoy!  
  
11. The Escape  
  
KiLaLa woke up, hearing voices around her. "He told you not to use that attack when she was human." That was girl and she sounded so flat, like she had no emotions. "Yes, but it was the way I could think of and she's alive isn't she?"  
  
'That was Kagura, but why am I with her?' KiLaLa thought. There was a snore from across the room. "We shouldn't be here when she wakes. Phoenix, wake up," the flat girl said.  
  
"Huh? What?" another girl asked. "Your new friend will wake up soon," the flat girl told her. KiLaLa heard footsteps, then a door shut. She opened her eyes to find herself in a beautiful room.  
  
She got out of the bed the she was dressed in a silk kimono. "Do you like it? I made it myself." The girl jumped down from the chair in the corner and ran to KiLaLa. "My name's Phoenix. What's yours?" she asked. "KiLaLa."  
  
Phoenix was a little younger than KiLaLa's age. She had long black hair and crystal blue eyes. She laughed and grabbed KiLaLa's hand.  
  
"I love that name. Let me show you our house," she said and dragged her into the hallway. "That's Kanna's room. You'll meet her later. That's my room. Right next to yours if you need anything. That's Kagura's room. I wouldn't bother her if I were you she gets very angry. And that's Naraku's room. Never go in there or you'll be in big trouble. The stairs are right here and the kitchen and stuff is down there. But let's not worry about all that, I will show you that in the morning." Phoenix brought her back into the room she woke up in.  
  
"This is your room. It's bigger than mine." She jumped on the bed. KiLaLa was still trying to comprehend what she just heard. 'My house...Kagura's room...Naraku's room...how could I be with Naraku? Did he kidnap me?' she thought.  
  
"Phoenix, is Naraku your dad?" KiLaLa asked. "No, I never had any parents. Why? Is he your dad?" she asked. "No..." Phoenix saw her face grow sad and didn't like it.  
  
"So what do you want to do for fun?" she asked, "We have about an hour before bedtime." KiLaLa looked at her. "Can I go home?" Phoenix looked confused. "But you are home...this is your home. Naraku said we could never leave. There's water surrounding the whole mansion."  
  
"Well, we need to get out of here somehow." KiLaLa went to the window and looked at the water. 'Why water?' she thought. "Leave, but what's out there that you want to get to so bad?" Phoenix asked. "I want to go back to my dad. I mean, have you never been out there? Have you never seen the trees and felt the wind? "she asked.  
  
"No...I've never been outside." Phoenix looked outside the window. "Then come with me! We can leave together," KiLaLa said. "But Naraku-"  
  
"He doesn't have to know. Please, I can't do it alone." Phoenix looked at KiLaLa then out the window. "Okay, let's start planning." They planned to escape out of the window in the dining room at night. They were going to swim until they hit land.  
  
"Why don't we wait until I'm human again because I hate water when I'm demon." Phoenix looked worried. "Well, last night when you were human, I kind of turn into something, too. You see, I'm a wolf demon, but I only turn into a wolf when a big event is coming. Like when someone's arriving or leaving. It's only at night, though."  
  
"Do you think you'll have enough energy to swim then?" KiLaLa asked. "Oh yeah, I have way more energy as a wolf anyway."  
  
KiLaLa was glad to hear that. "Then, let's go to sleep." KiLaLa followed Phoenix into her room. She laid in her bed. "What are parents like?" she asked when KiLaLa was about to leave. "Well, they're like your guardian angels. At least my parents are like that." KiLaLa thought about her mom and dad. She missed them so much. "What are your parents like?" Phoenix asked and sat up in her bed.  
  
"Well, my dad is really nice and he loves me a whole lot. He hates when I do stuff that can get me hurt, but that's only because he cares. My mom died about a month ago. She loved me with all her heart. We sang songs together and laughed and played. She had a heart attack and when I was really scared and worried, she told me what happens when you die. She said that you appear at a beautiful harbor and a Grey ships carry you to the beyond. She sang me a new song to get me to sleep. I will never forget it because that next day she died. That song was the only thing that kept me from loosing myself completely."  
  
"Can you sing it for me?" she asked. "Only if you go to sleep." Phoenix laid down in her bed. KiLaLa thought of the song and started to sing.  
  
Lay down Your sweet and weary head  
  
Night has fallen  
  
You have come to journey's end Sleep now And dream of the ones who came before They are calling From across the shore  
  
Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will All of your fears will pass away Safe in my arms You're only sleeping  
  
What can you see On the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea A pale moon rises The ships have come to carry you home  
  
And all will turn To silver glass A light on the water All souls pass  
  
Hope fades Into the world of night Through shadows fallen Out of memory and time Don't say We have come now to the end White shores are calling You and I will meet again And you'll be here in my arms Just sleeping  
  
What can you see On the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea A pale moon rises The ships have come to carry you home  
  
And all will turn To silver glass Alight on the water Grey ships pass Into the west  
  
When KiLaLa was done, Phoenix was fast asleep. She covered her up and left for her own bedroom. She laid down in her bed and hummed the song, soon falling asleep.  
  
So they acted as their normal selves until the night came. The sun was about to go down. "Okay, go into your room and get everything you need," KiLaLa said and left her room, too.  
  
Kanna had heard them and went straight to Naraku. "My Lord, they are planning to escape. I'm sure of it." Naraku didn't pay her any mind. "Let them go. They will get their punishments soon enough." Kanna hesitated. "But My Lord, I thought you wanted train the girl and use her." Naraku gave her an ugly look. "That is none of your concern." She nodded. "I am sorry, My Lord." She bowed and went back to her business.  
  
Phoenix came out of her room and knocked on KiLaLa's door. "Come in." Phoenix walked in and saw her in a white kimono. She walked up to Phoenix and held out the silk kimono. "I think you should have it. You put so much work into it so here." Phoenix looked shocked, but took it.  
  
"Let's go," KiLaLa said and they went to the dining room. Looked at the window and then her claws. "Hope this works. Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" she yelled and the window shattered.  
  
They ran to the edge of the water when the sun came up. KiLaLa turned human and Phoenix turned into a wolf. "So you're really doing this. Going to escape. Well, it's not going to be that easy." 'That was Naraku's voice, but where is he?' KiLaLa thought.  
  
"Let's see if you can still escape with this," he said. KiLaLa looked around and at that moment, felt like she was being stabbed by fifty knifes. She screamed with pain and fell to the ground. Phoenix ran to her and gave her a worried look. "We can still leave. Do you think you can swim with me on your back?" she asked. Phoenix barked, meaning yes.  
  
Phoenix bent her front legs and KiLaLa put her arms around her neck. She pulled her into the water and escaped from Naraku's mansion.  
  
That was chapter eleven. Hope you liked it. I got three new reviews. Thanks Molly (I don't know about book series) Thanks Evl5011 (Inuyasha's trying to act strong for KiLaLa) Thanks gurlhushere13 (glad you like it) More Reviews! Sayonara minna-san! 


	12. The Curse

**Inuyasha's Loss**  
  
Hi...here's the chapter twelve. This is the chapter where Sesshomaru finds Phoenix and KiLaLa on the shore. The sun's still down. KiLaLa's human and Phoenix's a wolf...enjoy!  
  
12. The Curse  
  
Phoenix struggled to swim with KiLaLa on her back, but after a long time, she made it. KiLaLa could barely move. Her breathing got faster and harder by the hour. Phoenix pulled out of the water with her teeth. They stayed at the edge of the water and rested.  
  
It was still deep into the night when they heard voices. KiLaLa still couldn't move so she just laid there and tried to sleep. Phoenix got up from the ground and watched as the people came closer.  
  
"I don't know how you talked me into a late night walk, Rin, but you better go to sleep when we get back." 'That was a man's voice. He's a demon. I can smell it,' Phoenix thought. "Come on, Lord Sesshomaru!" the girl yelled and ran right in front of Phoenix and KiLaLa. She stopped.  
  
Sesshomaru came up behind her and stopped as well. Phoenix started to growl at them, showing all of her sharp teeth. "That girl is hurt over there. She looks younger than me," Rin said and tried to step closer, but Phoenix barked at her. Sesshomaru paid no attention to the wolf. He couldn't get his eyes off the injured girl. KiLaLa's eyes opened a little, but she still couldn't see them because her vision was so blurred.  
  
"Come on, Rin. We should leave them alone." Sesshomaru started walking away. Rin followed. "But what about that girl. She looked hurt." Rin wasn't cheerful anymore. All she could see was the little girl. "We will go back in the morning and check if the wolf is there."  
  
Phoenix laid back down and slept. She woke up a few times from KiLaLa's cries of pain. When she woke up the final time, it was just before sunrise. KiLaLa breathing was as fast as ever.  
  
When the sun came up, they turned back into their normal stages. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Phoenix asked. "No..." KiLaLa said and bit down hard as a stream of pain went through her. "I'll go get us some food. If those people come back to check if we're still here, they shouldn't know that you're a demon or half-demon." Phoenix tore off a piece of her kimono. She put it on top of her dog-ears and tied it at the back of her head so it would stay.  
  
"You can hide your claws by putting them in a fist and keep your mouth closed to hide your fangs. I'll be back in a minute," she said and disappeared into the forest. KiLaLa tried to sleep, but it was hopeless. "Lord Sesshomaru, she's over here!" the girl yelled.  
  
"The wolf is gone and she has white hair now," Rin said and stood by KiLaLa. Sesshomaru walked up to KiLaLa and placed two of his fingers on her check. He quickly pulled them away after barely touching her. "She's ice cold. I'm surprised she didn't freeze to death, let alone die from the curse."  
  
"What curse?" Rin asked. "By the signs of it, she has the curse of a thousand knives. It's whenever you move or even stay still; you feel pain all over. It never stops until you get a remedy. This makes it hard to breathe and if you wait too long, you stop breathing."  
  
Sesshomaru bent down and picked up KiLaLa. She let out a cry and continued breathing faster. "I wonder how it happened," Rin said and walked at his side. KiLaLa opened her eyes to look at the man, but her vision was still a blur. "She smells of my brother, Inuyasha, maybe he was the one," Sesshomaru said. "My dad-" KiLaLa started to say, but the pain was too much. She passed out.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed and started walking faster. 'If she stays in this condition much longer, she will die,' he thought and reached his castle. He brought KiLaLa into one of the empty rooms. "Rin, watch her. If she starts yelling, come and get me. I'm going get the remedy," he said and quickly left.  
  
KiLaLa woke up and the pain was growing. Tears went down her face. She couldn't take it and yelled when she couldn't bare it. Rin ran to the door. "Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
He came into the room, holding a bottle. KiLaLa wouldn't stop yelling. She struggled to breathe. "Drink this!" he said and picked up her head so she could. KiLaLa drank it. More tears went down her face as the pain grew, but then started to go away. She started to take deep breaths and calmed down. "She needs to rest now, Rin. We should leave her alone."  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin left, closing the door behind them. KiLaLa started to breathe normal and soon fell asleep. Rin followed Sesshomaru down the hall. "Is she going to live with us?" she asked. "I don't know...her parents are probably worried."  
  
"But she's so little, are you sure she remembers where she lives?" Rin asked. "No, I don't," Sesshomaru said and realized he was still holding the bottle of remedy. He put it on the table where they eat. "Why don't you go and check on our guest. Tell me when she wakes."  
  
Rin turned around and went back to KiLaLa's room. She sat in a chair that was right next to the bed. After about two hours, KiLaLa opened her eyes to find the girl staring at her. "You look a lot like Lord Sesshomaru. You have white hair and gold eyes just like him." KiLaLa sat up and still felt pain in her stomach, but it was nothing too serious. She went to scratch her ears, but felt the cloth that was covering them.  
  
"I have to go and tell him that you're awake. You can come with me," she said and started to leave. "Wait!" KiLaLa got out of the bed and followed her. When she walked by Rin, she was about a foot shorter. After all, Rin was about four years older than she was.  
  
When they came into the room where Sesshomaru was, KiLaLa stayed behind. "Lord Sesshomaru, she woke up." Sesshomaru looked up and saw KiLaLa's golden eyes looking at him from the corner. "You can come," Rin said. KiLaLa walked up to him.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked. "My name is KiLaLa." She was trying to avoid his eyes. "Why were you on the shore at night?" he asked. "Phoenix and I were escaping from someone."  
  
"Who?" KiLaLa didn't know if she should tell him or not. "Naraku..." she mumbled and looked down. "So he was the one that cursed you." KiLaLa nodded. "Well, you are welcome to stay here, unless you want to go home or something. But there's one thing you have to do, see that bottle of remedy. You have to carry that with you because that curse didn't heal all the way and it might come back whenever."  
  
KiLaLa nodded. Rin, on the other hand, was happy to have someone to play with. "Come on, we can play up stairs." She grabbed KiLaLa's hand and pulled her down the hall.  
  
Sesshomaru sat there, deep in his thoughts. 'If Inuyasha didn't attack her, than why does she smell like him?' he thought. He shook it off and went back to his business.  
  
Rin took her back to her room and to tell her about Sesshomaru and his castle. KiLaLa looked out the window while listening. When she was looking out the window, she saw Phoenix looking around and crying. KiLaLa quickly opened the window. "Phoenix!" she yelled.  
  
Phoenix looked up and saw KiLaLa staring down at her. "KiLaLa! I was so scared!" she yelled and wiped the tears from her face. "Go to the entrance of this place, okay?" Phoenix nodded and took off. KiLaLa turned to Rin. "Show me the way to the entrance." Rin got up and ran to the front door with KiLaLa following. Sesshomaru got up and followed as well.  
  
KiLaLa opened the door and found Phoenix. They hugged each other. "I thought someone had found you and I thought you would die because you were so hurt, but you're better." Phoenix was happy that KiLaLa wasn't hurt. Sesshomaru was confused. 'That girl, she smells like the wolf that was with her,' he thought. KiLaLa looked up at Sesshomaru. He knew what she meant.  
  
"She can stay. If you tell me who you really are," Sesshomaru let them back in and closed the door. KiLaLa and Phoenix stood in front of Sesshomaru. "My name is Phoenix and I'm a wolf demon. I escaped with KiLaLa to get away from Naraku."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and looked and looked at KiLaLa. "You said earlier that I smelled like your brother, Inuyasha. I smell like a human, yet like a demon. Well, that's because I'm a half-demon and I'm your niece." KiLaLa took off the cloth that covered her dog-ears.  
  
Sesshomaru looked shocked. "You mean, you're Inuyasha's daughter. But why were you with Naraku?" he asked. "I was wearing the shikon no tama when Kanaye and I were in the forest. A wind sorceress named Kagura attacked us. I gave the jewel to Kanaye and told him to bring it to my dad. Then, Kagura brought me to Naraku."  
  
Sesshomaru understood now. "I'll bring you to Inuyasha tomorrow if you want." KiLaLa smiled and nodded. "You two can share a room together and tomorrow I'll bring you home." Sesshomaru turned around and left. Rin followed him.  
  
KiLaLa showed Phoenix to the room that they were to stay in. "I can't wait until tomorrow. You can meet my dad and you could live with us. It could be like we're sisters!" KiLaLa jumped onto the bed. Phoenix did, too. "Let's go to sleep now so tomorrow will come sooner."  
  
KiLaLa and Phoenix got under the blankets and soon fell asleep. They were tired from their adventure that day.  
  
So that was chapter twelve. You all know what's coming next! Thank you's for the reviews! I got three new ones! Thanks molly (from watching Inuyasha too much) Thanks punkykag1 (hope my e-mail answered your question) and last but not least thanks Evl5011 (I'm currently reading your new fanfic...love it lots!) Arigatou minna-san! (Thank you everyone) Sayonara minna-san! 


	13. A Cold

**Inuyasha's Loss**  
  
Hi...here's the chapter thirteen. This is the chapter where KiLaLa goes home and Naraku's not done with her yet! In this chapter KiLaLa visits her mom's grave.  
  
13. A Cold  
  
Inuyasha came to the spot where Kagura took KiLaLa. Her scent stopped at that place. He tried to find a scent of her everywhere, but it was no hope. He would go back to Sango's hut every night and go back every morning. One day, Inuyasha gave up and stayed at the hut, holding the shikon no tama and thinking of KiLaLa. Kanaye would sit outside in front of the hut, hoping KiLaLa would come running back to him.  
  
The sun rose and shined through the window on KiLaLa's face. She opened her eyes and quickly got out of bed. She shook Phoenix. "I'm sleeping," she said and rolled over. "We go home today," KiLaLa said and Phoenix sat up. They ran down to the kitchen together.  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin were already awake and eating breakfast. Rin was still half-asleep. KiLaLa and Phoenix climbed into the chairs. Sesshomaru gave them fruit for breakfast. They ate quickly and got dressed in some better kimonos. They grabbed what they needed and ran to the front.  
  
Rin went to the side of the castle and grabbed Ah and Uh. They got on and started towards Inuyasha. When Sesshomaru got close, he landed. They walked with Sesshomaru and Rin leading. Soon they came to the hut.  
  
Kanaye was sitting outside when he saw Sesshomaru and Rin. "Inuyasha, it's a demon," he yelled and didn't move. Inuyasha walked outside and saw his brother.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked. "I have something that belongs to you." Sesshomaru stepped aside and KiLaLa ran to Inuyasha. "Daddy!" She hugged him tight. Inuyasha was so happy. He picked her up and hugged her. Kanaye got up and went over to KiLaLa. Inuyasha put her down and watched. Kanaye and KiLaLa hugged each other. "I didn't have anyone to play with," he said.  
  
"Well, you'll have more than one friend soon." KiLaLa went back to Inuyasha. "Daddy, I have a new friend and she doesn't have any parents. Can she stay with us, please?" she asked. "Let me meet her first," he said. KiLaLa motioned for Phoenix to come out.  
  
Phoenix came out from behind Sesshomaru. "This is Phoenix. She's a wolf demon and stayed by my side when I needed her." 'She better not be Kouga's daughter. She did say that she had no parents,' Inuyasha thought. "She has no where to go. Please, daddy?" KiLaLa begged.  
  
"If she has no where to go, I guess it's alright." KiLaLa hugged him. "Thanks, daddy. We'll be really good. I promise!" Inuyasha smiled and watched them play.  
  
Sesshomaru walked to Inuyasha. "I would keep an eye on her, Naraku is planning something." With that warning, he turned around and left with Rin following.  
  
Inuyasha didn't ask KiLaLa about Naraku. He wanted her to enjoy her time back. The three kids played all day until they were so tired that couldn't run anymore. Sango got up and picked up Kanaye. "It's time for you to go to bed," she said and went inside.  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked over to KiLaLa and Phoenix. "Let's see, how am I going to carry both of you?" he asked. Phoenix smiled. "How about I carry you by your toes?" he asked. KiLaLa and Phoenix laughed. "No!" they yelled, but Inuyasha was too quick for them. He grabbed them around the waste and brought them inside.  
  
Sango and the girls fixed dinner while the guys talked. "KiLaLa, since I'm going to live with you and your dad, what should I call him?" Phoenix asked. "That's true. I'm not sure. why don't you just ask him?" Phoenix watched KiLaLa smile. It was the happiest she had ever seen her.  
  
Sango served dinner and everyone gathered around the fire. "Daddy, Phoenix has somethingg to ask you." KiLaLa watched Phoenix grow nervous. Inuyasha stopped eating and looked at her.  
  
"Well...umm...I was wondering since I'm going to be living with you, what should I call you?" she asked. "You can call me anything you want, but make sure it's okay with me first." Phoenix face turned a little red. "I did have something in mind, but now I'm not sure..." Inuyasha laughed a bit. "Try me," he said. "I was wondering if i could call you dad since I never had one."  
  
Inuyasha was surprised. 'I didn't think of that name,' he thought. "Well, you are going to be living with us really long and I'm going to take care of you the same way I take care of KiLaLa so...it's just fine if you call me that." Phoenix smiled.  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard," KiLaLa said and patted her on the back. "That's easy for you to say." They all continued eating and talking about their future.  
  
The kids played everyday and the adults worked and watched. Soon winter came and everything started to settle. The kids spent more time inside, snuggled in warm blankets than outside in the snow.  
  
One day Kanaye got bored and so were KiLaLa and Phoenix while watching their parents talk about boring things. "Hey, do ya'll want to go play in the snow?" he asked. "Dad said we couldn't go out there." Phoenix snuggled more in her blankets. She and KiLaLa had a normal kimono on. Their heavy kimonos were still drying by the fire so they were cold.  
  
"Yea, but they're not paying attention to us so we could sneak out just for a few minutes and have at least one snowball fight." KiLaLa and Phoenix smiled. "Okay, just for a few minutes because we don't have heavy kimonos on."  
  
They quietly got up and sneaked outside. Once they were outside, they ran to the clearing and started the snowball fight. Phoenix got cold and started sneezing. KiLaLa laughed at her. "Why are you making that funny sound?" she asked. "I don't know," she said and covered her nose. "She sneezed," Kanaye explained. "What's that? Is it bad?" Phoenix asked.  
  
"You mean ya'll have never had a cold before?" he asked. They both shook their heads. "Well, it's a sickness that makes you sneeze and your nose get stuffed up. It's nothing deadly, though." Phoenix didn't like that. "I don't want to get a cold so i'm going back."  
  
She started to walk back to the hut. "I'm going, too. I don't want to sneeze," KiLaLa followed. "Wait for me! I don't want to stay here by myself!" he yelled.  
  
They got to the hut and quietly snuck back in. KiLaLa and Phoenix pulled their blankets over them. They had just settle in their blankets when KiLaLa sneezed. That got their parents attention. "Looks like someone is getting a cold," Sango said and felt KiLaLa's forhead.  
  
Phoenix tried to hold back her sneeze, but it was no use. "You, too. I guess you have a pair of sick kids, Inuyasha," Sango said and laughed a bit. "I don't know anything about colds. When Kagome had them, you always took care of her," Inuyasha said. "It's really simple. You just make sure they get enough bed rest and hot soup." Sango covered up KiLaLa and Phoenix.  
  
"But I don't want to go to sleep," Phoenix said. "Me either," KiLaLa said and yawned. "See, ya'll are already tired." Sango laid them down. As soon as KiLaLa laid down, she fell asleep.  
  
It was dark and she couldn't see anything. "Hello?" KiLaLa called out. No one answered. "Is anybody there?" she called out again. She heard a low laugh. She smelled the air. "Naraku..."  
  
"Correct." Naraku appeared in front of her. "I told you I wasn't done with you. You didn't think that I would break that promise, did you?" he asked and laughed. KiLaLa growled at him. "Well, don't worry. I'll be done with you soon enough. I have lifted the curse of a thousand knives, but who is to say I won't put another curse on you," he disappeared.  
  
KiLaLa jerked awake. It was nightime and everyone was asleep. Phoenix was tossing and turning under her blankets. KiLaLa rubbed her back and she calmed down. Kanaye was sleeping in the corner with his parents. She looked to the other corner and saw Inuyasha.  
  
She crawled over to him and saw that he was shivering. KiLaLa got in his lap and put the blanket over the both of them. He stopped shivering. KiLaLa fell asleep, feeling safe in his lap.  
  
Inuyasha woke up and felt something in his lap. He looked down and saw KiLaLa curled up in a ball. 'How did she get here?' he thought. She stretched out and looked up at Inuyasha. "Morning, daddy." She yawned and sat up to see everyone else still sleeping.  
  
"You want to go visit your mom," Inuyasha whispered. KiLaLa nodded. They got dressed in their heavy kimonos and Inuyasha wrapped KiLaLa in a blanket since she was sick. They quietly left the hut and walked to the well. When they got to the well, Inuyasha could tell KiLaLa was still scared of it. So he picked her up and held her tight.  
  
"Don't be scared," he told her. She just nodded and he jumped in. A bright blue light shined around them and they landed on solid ground. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and started walking to the sacred tree. When he got there, KiLaLa jumped down and smiled.  
  
"Hi mama! I told you I would come and visit. Guess what? I made two new friends. One is a boy that's my age. His name is Kanaye and he's Sango's son. The other is a girl and is going to live with me. Her name is Phoenix and she's a wolf-demon." She tried to hold back a sneeze, but it came anyway. "And I got my first cold..."  
  
Inuyasha watched KiLaLa talk to the grave and felt sorry for her. 'It must be hard without a mom,' he thought. He breathed in the air and recognized the scent. He heard voices coming closer.  
  
The old man came through the bushes with a boy following. He stopped when he saw KiLaLa and Inuyasha. "KiLaLa! Inuyasha! I didn't expect you to be here," the old man said. The little boy behind him was confused. "Oh...this is my grandson. His name is Sakura. He's about two years older than you, KiLaLa." She smiled. "Nice to meet you," she said.  
  
"Let's take a walk and explain everything to him," the old man suggested. They started to walk away, but Inuyasha stayed. "Are you coming, daddy?" KiLaLa asked. "No thanks. I think I'll stay here, but you keep warm. Remember, you still have a cold."  
  
KiLaLa nodded and left with the old man. When they were out of sight, Inuyasha kneeled at Kagome's grave. "I wish you were still here. KiLaLa misses you so much and...I miss you." His dog-ears twitched and he sensed someone behind him.  
  
He turned around to look. "Kagome!"  
  
Hey ya'll...I'm so sorry for taking so long. Writer's block came and gave me a visit and she was a real bitch, too. Plus my computer's internet was down. Thanks for all the reviews on chapter twelve. I'm so bad for leaving a cliff hanger, but ya'll forgive me right? Right? My daughter is sick and I think I'm catching it so send me some 'get well' waves please! Now I'm going to answer some frequently asked questions.  
  
Q = question / A = answer  
  
Q: How long is this story going to be?

A: I have no idea...  
  
Q: How did I come up with this story?

A: I related it mostly to my life. Relations: Kagome died when KiLaLa was four. My mother died when I was four. Kagome had a daughter. I have a daughter and I'm only fourteen. KiLaLa's a free spirit. My daughter has a free-spirit. Etc.  
  
Q: Will Kagome ever come back?

A: read and find out (next chapter...hint, hint)  
  
Q: Why doesn't Inuyasha wish Kagome back with the shikon no tama?

A: When Kagome had it, she wished for Inuyasha to come for KiLaLa.  
  
Q: Why isn't Inuyasha crying and pouring his guts out over Kagome's death?

A: He is trying to act strong for KiLaLa.  
  
Q: What happened to Shippo?

A: He grew up and moved away.  
  
Q: How many songs did Kagome teach KiLaLa?

A: Kagome taught KiLaLa one song. "As we go on...we remember...all the times we've...had together." Kagome sung the lullaby to KiLaLa before she died and KiLaLa memorized it.  
  
Q: Why is KiLaLa afraid of the well?

A: It reminds her of the nightmares she has been having about Naraku.  
  
Q: Why didn't Sesshomaru just use his healing sword to heal KiLaLa?

A: If ya'll have watched Inuyasha on tv, you would know that Sesshomaru's sword only gives LIVES!! It doesn't heal people. In the episodes it says the tenseiga (i don't know how to spell it) gives a thousand lives and the tetsusaiga takes a thousand lives.  
  
Q: Why am i wasting time doing this then rather writing the next chapter?

A: because...because...I'm going...bye!


	14. Kagome's Spirit and Naraku's Curse

**Inuyasha's Loss**  
  
Hi...here's the chapter fourteen. This is the chapter where Inuyasha sees Kagome. Sakura and Kanaye have a crush on KiLaLa. How cute!! By the way, Sakura looks like Hojo in the episodes of Inuyasha, but he's younger, smaller, and shorter. I need some help on finding japanese names for girls or boys, can anyone help?  
  
14. Kagome's Spirit and Naraku's Curse  
  
Last chapter, where it ended...  
  
When they were out of sight, Inuyasha kneeled at Kagome's grave. "I wish you were still here. KiLaLa misses you so much and...I miss you." His dog-ears twitched and he sensed someone behind him.  
  
He turned around to look. "Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and looked up again. Kagome smiled and laughed a bit. "But how?" he asked. "Inuyasha, I'm not really here." She stepped closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. Inuyasha tried to grab it, but his hand went right through hers.  
  
"But I don't understand. Why are you here?" he asked. "I'm watching over KiLaLa. Inuyasha, we do not have a normal little girl." Inuyasha looked down. "I know, she's a half-breed like me."  
  
"No, you don't know. She is special. Don't you know why Naraku wants her on his side or even wants her dead?" she asked. "No..." Kagome lifted his chin and gave him a serious look. "Didn't you notice how fast she learns things? She can do any attack she sees. I bet if you would challenge her, she would win. Train her. Teach her how to defend herself when she doesn't have a weapon. She will learn faster than you think."  
  
"Okay, I'll try it." Kagome smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear. Well, this is goodbye. I love you, Inuyasha. Take care of KiLaLa." She placed a kiss on his cheek and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Don't go!" Inuyasha ran and tried to grab her arm, but she had disappeared. He sighed. "I love you, too, Kagome." A gentle breeze passed him as a tear fell from his eye.  
  
"So KiLaLa, how have you been?" the old man asked. "Good. I have made a lot of new friends and I met my uncle for the first time. And I got my first cold." Sakura watched her. He didn't really mind her being a half-demon. 'She's really pretty,' he thought. "I even have a new sister. We kinda adopted her. Her name is Phoenix."  
  
KiLaLa noticed Sakura staring at her and she got nervous. "So Sakura is it?" she asked. He nodded and looked the other way, turning red from his embarassment. "Do you live with your grampa?" Sakura embarassment went to sadness. The old man cut in.  
  
"His mother died a shortly and his father works a lot so I take care of him." KiLaLa felt a bad. "So we are alike. My mother died when i was young and I lived with your grampa until my daddy came for me. So maybe your dad will come for you soon."  
  
Sakura smiled. He apprecianted KiLaLa trying to cheer him up. He was glad he wasn't alone. 'She's nice, too,' he thought. "Well, let's get back to your father. We don't want to keep him waiting too long," the old man said and started going back to the sacred tree.  
  
Sakura spotted a flower along the way and picked it from the ground. "Here! You can put it in your hair," he said and turned red. "Thank you, it's really pretty." 'He's really nice,' she thought.  
  
They reached the sacred tree and Inuyasha was waiting. "It's time to go," he said. "Aww!" KiLaLa cried. "We need to get back. The other don't know where we're at." KiLaLa gave up because he was right. "Okay. Bye Sakura!" she said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
He smiled and turned a deep red. The old man and Inuyasha laughed. "Bye," he mumbled back. "Let's go, lover gal," Inuyasha said and picked her up. They walked until Sakura could barely see them. "Come back soon, KiLaLa!" he yelled. "Okay! Bye!" she yelled back.  
  
KiLaLa reached the well and Inuyasha jumped in without her noticing. She got scared and held Inuyasha tight, but they came to solid ground a minute later.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and put KiLaLa down. "Wanna race?" she asked. "Okay, first one to the hut wins." 'I'm going to run as fast as I can to see if what Kagome said was true,' he thought. "On your marks, get set, GO!" she yelled and took off.  
  
They were side by side until they got closer to hut and KiLaLa went faster. Inuyasha was surprised to see her go so fast. 'This is as fast as I can go,' he thought.  
  
She got there about two minutes before he did. "Wow, you sure are fast. How about learning some moves?" he asked. "But last time you got mad," she said and looked at the ground. "I promise I won't." KiLaLa smiled. "First, let me see if you can do a move my brother can do. You build up strength in your hand and strike your opponet with your claws. Try it on that tree," he said and pointed at a tree. KiLaLa got in front of the tree and heisitated.  
  
"Are you sure you won't get mad?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Okay." She held her hand above her head and slashed the tree. It started to smoke and melt away. "What did I do?" she asked. "You used poisonous claws. That's poison on the tree." 'She can even learn moves that are explained to her,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"I want to learn some more, daddy!" KiLaLa begged. "I'll tell you what. I'll teach you a new move everyday, okay?" he asked. "Okay!" she said and sneezed. "Now, you get inside. Don't want you getting sicker." They laughed and went inside the hut.  
  
"Well, someone got up early this morning," Sango said. "I went to visit my mama and I met a boy named Sakura. He was really nice." Inuyasha laughed. "I think he had a crush on her, Sango."  
  
She laughed and handed them each a bowl of hot soup. "Where is everyone?" Inuyasha asked when he saw the room empty accept for a bundle of blankets in the corner. "Miroku and Kanaye are getting some vegatables from the village garden and Phoenix is sleeping the the corner.  
  
"She looks like a bundle of blankets from here." Sango laughed. "She's been sleeping. Her and Kanaye talked for a while then she slep for the rest of the day. Her cold is going away. I haven't heard her sneeze at all." Inuyasha looked at KiLaLa. "I've had the exact opposit. She's been sneezing all day." KiLaLa shook her head. "No, I haven't," she said and sneezed.  
  
"All she needs is some of my soup and she'll get better." KiLaLa heard that and quickly drank her soup. Soon she was tired and she crawled into Inuyasha's lap. They were both asleep when Miroku and Kanaye came in. Kanaye struggled to carry the basket of vegetables.  
  
"Sango, on the way home Kanaye and I were talking about his future. He told me he is going to become a demon exterminator like you and he is going to marry KiLaLa," Miroku said and started laughing. "Dad! You said you wouldn't tell anyone," Kanaye said and turned red.  
  
"Oh well, it's time for you to go to sleep. Go on, everyone is sleeping already," Sango said and shooed him to the corner. As soon as he hit his pillow, he fell asleep.  
  
"That's makes two boys that KiLaLa can choose," she said when he was asleep. "What are you talking about?" Miroku asked. "We went to visit Kagome's grave today and she met the old man's grandson. He likes her, too. He picked a flower for her and everything," Inuyasha said and laughed. "Looks like Kanaye has some competition."  
  
They finished their conversation and went to bed. The next morning, KiLaLa woke up before everyone else. She went over to Inuyasha and gently shook him. "Daddy?"  
  
Inuyasha woke up, but he didn't open his eyes. "Daddy?" KiLaLa shook him harder. Inuyasha rolled over and grabbed KiLaLa, pulled her to him. They laughed. "Daddy, you said you would teach me a new move," she said. "Okay, okay." He got up and followed her outside.  
  
"What am I going to learn today?" she asked. "Hold on, I forgot something." Inuyasha went back into the hut and came out with a bow in his hand. "This will be your weapon." KiLaLa looked confused. "But won't I need arrows?" she asked. "No, this was one of your mother's moves so you can even use it when you're human. Inuyasha handed her the bow.  
  
"Concentrate your energy to the bow. When you have done it, it will glow a light pink. So if demons are coming towards you, you can hold your bow to them and it will send their attacks right back at them. Now try," he said. KiLaLa closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
The bow started to glow and she opened her eyes. "I did it!" Inuyasha smiled. "That was your move of the day." They laughed. Kanaye woke up to their laughing and went outside.  
  
"What are ya'll doing?" he asked. "My daddy said he would teach me a new move everyday," KiLaLa said and the bow stopped glowing. "Yeah, I don't want you to use until you are in danger," Inuyasha and went inside. "You want to go for a walk?" Kanaye asked.  
  
"Sure," KiLaLa said and they started to walk into the forest. They made it to the stream and stopped. "So how was your visit with your mom?" Kanaye asked. "It was good. I met another boy named Sakura. He was nice." Kanaye asked her something else, but she couldn't hear it.  
  
Voices came out of every direction, calling her name. She looked around in painic and saw no one accept Kanaye. Her eyes started watering. Her head hurt so badly. "KiLaLa, what's wrong?" Kanaye asked when he saw panic on her face. She didn't answer. "KiLaLa?" he asked again. She covered her ears trying to block out the voices, but it didn't help. Kanaye didn't know what to do. "KiLaLa?" he asked.  
  
KiLaLa was panicking. She closed her eyes and covered her dog-ears, but nothing would work. The voices in her head were changing. They were chanting or something. Then, she passed out and fell to the ground. "KiLaLa!" Kanaye yelled and shook her. "Don't worry, I'll get you back to the hut." He picked her up and started walking to the hut.  
  
Inuyasha walked outside and saw Kanaye with KiLaLa it his arms. "What happened?" he asked and picked her from him. "I don't know. She was just fine then she was panicking and she passed out." Inuyasha felt her forehead and everything, but nothing seemed to be worse.  
  
He took her inside and laid her down on a blanket. "What's wrong with her, dad?" Phoenix asked when she saw KiLaLa. "I don't know. Go get Sango for me." Phoenix ran out of the hut.  
  
"Miroku! Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled at him in the corner. "What? Huh?" Miroku asked andn looked at Inuyasha's panicked face. "What's wrong?" He looked at KiLaLa and that answered his question. "Kanaye, go get some water from the stream."  
  
"KiLaLa, can you hear me?" Inuyasha asked. She bit down hard and squeezed her closed eyes. Something else had caught Inuyasha's eyes. The shikon no tama around her neck was turning black. Kanaye came back with a bucket full of water. Miroku dipped a rag in it and put it on KiLaLa's forehead. Phoenix and Sango walked in.  
  
"Tell me everything that happened," Sango said and sat next to KiLaLa. "We went for a walk in the forest and she were just talking when she started panicking. She was looking around as if someone else was there, but she couldn't see them. She shut her eyes and covered her ears then she just passed out." Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off the shikon jewel around her neck.  
  
"Sango, I don't think it's because she's sick at all," he said. "What are you taking about? Of course she's sick. She passed out for God's sake!" she yelled. "No, look at the shikon jewel around her neck." Sango looked at it and saw that it was black.  
  
"What do you think it means?" she asked. "I don't know. I think we shouldn't touch her. Some tells me we should leave her alone and let her rest."  
  
"Okay, let's do that. Now ya'll go on and play," Sango said and shooed the kids outside. "I'm going to the village for some herbs," Miroku said and started walking to the village. "I'm going get some more water from the stream," Inuyasha said. 'I just need sometime to think," he thought and left for the forest. Sango looked at the full bucket of water in the corner. "Hmm..."  
  
**KiLaLa's Mind**  
  
She heard someone's voice, but she couldn't make out who's voice it was. The pain in her body sharped and she bit down hard. Then, she felt something cold on her forehead. It felt a little better. She heard two more voices fill the room. One of them sounded like her daddy and the other was Sango. What were they arguing about? Then, everything went quiet. The voices slowly came back into her head, but there was one that was louder than the rest.  
  
"Kill him!" It yelled. "Kill who?" KiLaLa asked. "Kill Inuyasha!"  
  
**With Sango**  
  
Sango went over to KiLaLa and her eyes opened. "Your awake," she said and looked at her eyes. They were pure gold. Her pupils were gone. 'That means she's being CONTROLLED!' Sango thought, but before she could stop her, KiLaLa was standing up.  
  
"Now, stay where you are," Sango said and grabbed her arm. KiLaLa looked at her with hatred. She swung her arm back, hitting Sango with great force. She got thrown into the corner and didn't get up. KiLaLa smiled and grabbed her bow and arrows.  
  
"Now to find, Inuyasha," she said and went outside. Kanaye and Phoenix saw her and rushed to her side. "KiLaLa, are you okay?" Kanaye asked when he saw her eyes. KiLaLa glared at them and Phoenix recognized that look. "Kanaye, get away from her. She is under a curse," she said and pushed him away from KiLaLa. "I am sorry, my lord, that we interrupted," she said and bowed to KiLaLa. She nodded and walked into the forest.  
  
"What was that about?" Kanaye asked. "I know that look anywhere. That's Naraku controlling KiLaLa. He would always look at me that way when I did something wrong."  
  
KiLaLa continued walking in the forest, following Inuyasha's scent. She finally caught up with him and ducked behind some bushes. She aimed her arrow right at his heart. 'That should take care of him,' Naraku thought. KiLaLa released the arrow.  
  
Sorry, to leave you another cliffhanger. Oh well, I don't have internet at my house so I'm writing this at my house then posting it at my cousin's house. I have pictures for this chapter if anyone wants to see them. And I need some help finding some Japanese names? Can anyone help me? I couldn't check if anyone sent me any reviews so if you did, thanks a bunch!

Sayonara minna-san!


	15. Don't Leave me

**Inuyasha's Loss**  
  
Hi...here's the chapter fifteen. This is the chapter where Naraku controls KiLaLa and makes her try and kill Inuyasha. I need some more help on finding japanese names for girls or boys, can anyone help?  
  
15. Don't Leave me...  
  
Last chapter, where it ended...  
  
KiLaLa continued walking in the forest, following Inuyasha's scent. She finally caught up with him and ducked behind some bushes. She aimed her arrow right at his heart. 'That should take care of him,' Naraku thought. KiLaLa released the arrow.  
  
Inuyasha felt something coming towards him so he jumped into the air, dodging whatever was shot at him. The arrow hit the tree in front on him and he noticed it was KiLaLa's arrow.  
  
He landed safely on the ground and looked at bushes, she was behind. "Your arrows are not toys, KiLaLa. I know you're there," he said and she came out. Inuyasha saw her lifeless eyes as she aimed another arrow at him. She smiled as she released it.  
  
Inuyasha dodged it and landed back on the ground. KiLaLa had two arrows aimed at him. She released them and he dodged them. She reached in her case to grab another, but there were none left. Inuyasha smiled. "You may look like my daughter, but you missed on detail. Your eyes aren't like hers at all so I won't feel guilty fighting back."  
  
Inuyasha ran towards her and raised his claws. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" 'Yes, this is too perfect. He doesn't know that she is under a curse and that she's the one that feels the pain from his attacks. Perfect!' Naraku thought.  
  
KiLaLa fell to her knees as her own blood filled her sight. She closed her eyes and some silent tears fell. "Yes, you feel the pain don't you. Does it hurt?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Get up and kill him," the voice said and she got up slowly. "Oh, so you didn't have enough," Inuyasha said and raised his claws again. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" KiLaLa fell to her knees again. More silent tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"One more attack will finish you off. Any last words?" he asked. She didn't answer. "Iron Reaver-" he started to yell. "Daddy, stop. Please." 'What? I thought I had full control over her,' Naraku thought. "KiLaLa?" Inuyasha asked and went to her side. "It's a curse. Naraku is controlling me. Run away," she managed to say before her eyes turned to pure gold again.  
  
KiLaLa got up and looked at him with pure hatred. "I don't understand," Inuyasha said, but KiLaLa smiled devilishly. Inuyasha knew she was under the curse again.  
  
He looked at her and noticed the black shikon no tama. 'That must be the source of it,' he thought. Inuyasha quickly ran to her and took the shikon jewel from her neck. KiLaLa's eyes went wide and she squated to the ground. Inuyasha noticed the wind changing directions.  
  
He smelled the air and looked at KiLaLa. "I smell a full demon, but it can't be," he said. KiLaLa's hair covered her face. "What's wrong, Naraku? Are you loosing your touch?" he asked, hoping that it was over, but KiLaLa's hair uncovered her face and Inuyasha saw her red eyes and sharper claws and fangs. "No, it can't be. She's a full demon."  
  
**With Phoenix and Kanaye**  
  
"We have to warn my dad. Only if we knew where he was," Phoenix said and pulled Kanaye into the woods. "What if it's too late?" he asked. "Don't say that! Try to think of where he said he was going," she said. "I think he said he was going to the stream to get more water."  
  
"That's it! Come on!" They followed the path to the stream.  
  
**With KiLaLa and Inuyasha**  
  
KiLaLa no longer felt the pain in her body. She no longer feared her father nor death. "I think I will leave you for now, Inuyasha,' Naraku thought and broke his curse for now. KiLaLa's demon blood still had hold on her and she sprinted towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha saw her coming and he jumped out of the way so she had just tore his kimono. Phoenix and Kanaye came running into the battle scene. KiLaLa caught sight of them and ran to attack them. "No!" Inuyasha yelled and punched her with great force to stop her.  
  
"Get as far away from here! Something's wrong with her and I don't have time to explain!" Inuyasha yelled and waited for KiLaLa to get up. "We know, she is under Naraku's curse," Phoenix yelled at him. "I know, so get away from here!" KiLaLa had started to ran at them again. Inuyasha stood in front of them and punched her again.  
  
KiLaLa went flying throw the air and she hit a tree that stopped her. Phoenix and Kanaye turned around and started running to the hut. Inuyasha looked at the shikon jewel in his hand. It was it's regular color. 'The curse is gone. Now it's her demon blood that is controlling her,' he thought.  
  
KiLaLa stood up slowly and looked at Inuyasha. She ran at him, slower than usual, and tried to punch him, but Inuyasha grabbed her fist. He opened it and quickly placed the shikon jewel in her hand. Her eyes widened again and she fell to the ground.  
  
Her fangs and claws dulled to their usual size. Inuyasha picked her up and made sure she was still breathing. Her breathing became faster and shorter, but at least she was breathing. "It's going to be okay," he said and felt guilty for causing her the pain she was suffering. He was the one who put the deep cuts all over her upper body. He started walking back to the hut and it started raining.  
  
When he finally got to the hut, Phoenix and Kanaye were waiting. "Is she okay, dad?" Phoenix asked. "No...Has Miroku came back with those herbs?" Inuyasha asked. Kanaye shook his head. Inuyahsa walked inside the hut and saw Sango lying on a blanket.  
  
"Phoenix, what happened to Sango?" he asked. "I don't know. We found her like this when we came back to hut," she said. "Can you put down some blankets for KiLaLa real quick?"  
  
"Yeah," Phoenix said and laid some blankets down to make a bed. Inuyasha put KiLaLa down. He grabbed the bucket of water and rag and started cleaning her cuts. "Why don't ya'll go to sleep for tonight. I'm sure you're worn out from today." Phoenix and Kanaye nodded and made beds for themsevles. They laid down and fell asleep.  
  
Miroku walked in and shook his clothes to get most of the water off. "Inuyasha, I got some herbs," he said and walked up to him. He saw KiLaLa's cut up and bruised body. "What happened?" he asked. "Naraku put a curse on her and controlled her. He was making her try to kill me. Then, she turned full demon and tried to kill me."  
  
"What about Phoenix and Kanaye?" Miroku asked. "They're sleeping in the corner. They didn't get hurt. Only scared when they saw KiLaLa try to attack them when she was full demon, but it wasn't her fault. It's my stupid demon blood that controls her."  
  
Miroku felt bad for Inuyasha. He started making some herbal tea to help. Inuyasha had gotten most of the dirt and dry blood off of her cuts, but she would just bleed more. 'She's loosing too much blood.' "Miroku, help me put some bandages on her." Miroku and Inuyasha slowly sat her up. KiLaLa stuggled to breath more and Inuyasha wrapped the bandages around her upper body.  
  
"Keep her sitting up so she can drink some herbal tea," Miroku said and poured some down her throat. They laid her back down and Inuyasha started cleaning off the dirt and blood on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha, you need to bring her to the Lady Kaede. You don't even know what's broken or not and she can give you some medicane." He nodded. "I guess I'll bring her tomorrow." Sango woke up and sat up. "Inuyasha, KiLaLa's being controlled."  
  
She looked at KiLaLa lying on the blankets. "Oh, I guess that was too late," she said and rubbed her side. "What happened to you Sango?" Miroku asked. "Well, when KiLaLa woke up, I recognized her eyes because they were like my brother's when he was controlled. So I tried to stop her from leaving, but she swung her arm back and hit me off guard."  
  
"Let me check your side," Miroku said. "No, don't worry about me. It's just a bruise." She crawled over to KiLaLa. "Inuyasha, you need to change her bandages again. She's bleeding through them." Miroku helped him sit her up. Inuyasha tore off the bandages.  
  
Sango saw her cuts and knew Inuyasha had fought her. 'I guess he had no choice,' she thought and helped him put on the bandages. "I'm taking her to Lady Kaede tomorrow if it's not raining so can you watch Phoenix for me?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah," she answered and laid KiLaLa back down.  
  
Everyone calmed down and fell asleep, but Inuyasha stayed up. "I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen. I feel so guilty for causing you all this pain. I'm so sorry," he said and cried himself to sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up!" Miroku yelled at him. Inuyasha's eyes opened and he looked around. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You said you were going to bring KiLaLa to Lady Kaede today." Inuyasha looked at her. She still hadn't awaken from the battle. "Could you show me where she is in the village? I haven't been there in a while."  
  
"Sure," he said. "Is she free now?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, we can go right now if you want." Inuyasha nodded. He went to KiLaLa and watched her. She was still breathing like she was yesterday. He bent down and picked her up, trying not to hurt her.  
  
"Sango is watching the kids so we can leave," Miroku said and they started walking to the village. "Inuyasha, Lady Kaede does know about KiLaLa. We've been visiting her everytime we go to the village so you don't have to explain everything," he said and after a while they reached the village. The people saw Inuyasha and started whispering to each other.  
  
"It's a demon. He is not wanted here," some women said to each other. The men of the village stepped in front of Miroku and Inuyasha. "You are not wanted here, demon. You must leave at once!" they yelled at him. "We are not here to harm you," Miroku tried to persuade them.  
  
"He is not wanted!" The men pointed spears at Inuyasha while ignoring KiLaLa in his arms. "There is a child in his arms!" a woman yelled from the crowd. "Trying to harm our village children, aren't you?" the men said. "This is my daughter of you have to know and I'm trying to get her to Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Now what is all the noise out here?" a familar voice asked behind the crowd. "Lady Kaede, a demon has come to our village." "Let me see this demon you are speaking of."  
  
The men stepped aside and Kaede came walking up to Inuyasha. "Well, Inuyasha. It had been a long time since I have seen you and who is this? This must be your daughter Miroku has been telling me about. Oh, but she's hurt. Come to my hut and I'll have a look at her."  
  
"Go on to your business! They mean us no harm!" Kaede yelled to the crowd and they slowly walked away. "Come," she said and led them to her hut. She laid some blankets for KiLaLa and Inuyasha put her down. "What happened to the poor child?" she asked as she examined her. Inuyasha looked down. "Naraku put a curse on her and forced her to try and kill me."  
  
"He's still up to no good, is he? Has she waken up since the happening?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "Well, you need to let her rest. Don't move around a lot. She has a shattered left arm and right leg. Also a few broken ribs. Give her this tea in the morning and at night to help her breath easier."  
  
She gave him a bag of powder. "You let some water boil and mix a pinch of this in it." Inuyasha nodded. "Visit me in three days so I can check if she's doing better. It was nice seeing you, Inuyasha." He picked up KiLaLa. "I'll see you in three days." Miroku and Inuyasha left her hut and the village whispered the whole way out of the village.  
  
When they got to their hut, Kanaye and Phoenix were waiting. "Is she okay?" Kanaye asked. "She just needs some rest so you don't have to worry," Inuyasha said and went inside.  
  
He laid KiLaLa down on the blankets and started making the tea Kaede had given him. Night came and he sat her up. He poured it down her throat and she started coughing. Inuyasha covered her mouth with a rag and she stopped. He threw it aside, but noticed something on it. He picked it up and saw that she was coughing up blood.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered and stroked his hand through her hair. Kanaye and Phoenix came inside and went to sleep in the corner. Miroku and Sango came in and watched Inuyasha.  
  
"How is she?" Sango asked and bent down beside him. "Sango, she's coughing up blood. I gave her the tea Kaede gave me, but it's not working." Sango gave him and small smile. "Maybe it just takes time. Don't stay up too late."  
  
They laid down in the other corner and fell asleep. Inuyasha laid down beside KiLaLa. "I hope you wake up soon," he said and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, he woke up before everyone else. He quickly made the tea and gave it to KiLaLa. She winced a bit when he sat her up, but she stayed asleep. He changed her bandages and laid her back down. "Wake up soon." He kissed her forehead and went outside.  
  
Inuyasha looked to the sky. "Help me, Kagome." The wind blew hard and leaves flew into the air. When Inuyasha looked up, Kagome was standing in front of him. "Why do you call for me?" she asked. "I can't take it. I can't take the guilt. I'm the one that did this to her. I'm the one that hurt her. She can barely breath and it's my fault." He fell to his knees, crying.  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha, you know that's not true." He wiped his eyes. "You live in the spirit world. Is she going to be with you soon? Is she going to leave me?"  
  
"No...she is not going to leave you," she said. "Then, tell me when she is going to wake up. Tell me when I will get to see her play again." Kagome turned away from him. "Soon, Inuyasha and that's all I can tell you for now. Goodbye." She disappeared.  
  
"Soon. Okay," he said and got off the ground. He dried his face and went inside. Sango was awake and making breakfast. "Good morning, Inuyasha. Where did you go off to?" she asked. I went for a walk, that's all." He sat by KiLaLa and watched her. Nothing had really changed about her at all. Her breathing was the same and she wasn't looking better.  
  
Inuyasha put her hand in his. She was freezing. He covered her up with a blanket and made sure it didn't bother her. "Inuyasha, you should go back to sleep. You look pale. You can have some of my soup and take a nap," Sango said and handed him a bowl of soup.  
  
He drank it and fell asleep as soon as he laid down. "Inuyasha..." He opened his eyes and looked around. It was night time in the hut. "Inuyasha, KiLaLa has woken up." He rushed over to her side. "KiLaLa, how are you feeling?" he asked. "Daddy, I'm sorry." Tears fell from her eyes. Kagome appeared at the front door. "It is time."  
  
KiLaLa got up and grabbed her hand. "Goodbye, daddy. I'll miss you," she said and faded away with Kagome. "No, don't leave me. You said she wasn't going to leave me!"  
  
Inuyasha sat up. He was sweating from head to toe. Sango looked at him. "Inuyasha, you were talking in your sleep. What's wrong?" she asked. The hut was empty accept for Sango and KiLaLa. "Nothing, it was just a nightmare."  
  
"You think we should bring her to the hot springs. She could use a bath and it might warm her up a bit." Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, even though she hates baths, we might as well clean her up some. I'll bring her to the springs and leave her with you. I won't be far away though."  
  
"Okay, we can leave right now. Miroku's playing with the kids outside so I'm ready to go." Sango got some towels and a change of clothes for both of them and Inuyasha picked KiLaLa up.  
  
"Try not to move her a lot. Kaede told me we shouldn't do that." Sango nodded and led him to the springs. "You can set her in. I'll get undressed behind the bushes and tell you when it's okay to look." Inuyasha placed KiLaLa in the water and and closed his eyes. He heard footsteps and then a splash. "Okay, I can take care of her from here."  
  
Inuyasha turned the other way and opened his eyes. "I won't be far and don't take too long," he said and walked into the forest. 'Hopefully, this will help,' he thought.  
  
Sango undressed KiLaLa in the water and threw her wet torn clothes on the grass. She cupped her hands and dipped them into ther water. "We have to get all this dirt out of your hair," she said and dumped the water on top of her hair. She repeated this until her hair was pure white again.  
  
"I think you've soaked enough so let's get out," she said and stepped out of the water. She quickly got dressed and pulled KiLaLa out of the water. She dried her off and dressed her in a warm kimono. "Inuyasha, we're all done," Sango called out. There was no answer. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. "Huh?" he said from a near by tree. "We're done."  
  
"Oh," he said and jumped down. "You weren't watching us, were you?" Sango asked and crossed her arms. "No, I was sleeping." He stretched and yawned.  
  
"Well, she's all clean. I got all the dirt out of her hair at least." Inuyasha smiled. "At least now I won't have to throw her in the springs for her to take a bath." He sighed and remembered the first time she took a bath here. She had heard that word and hiden in the woods. Later that night, when she was asleep, he had jumped in the springs with her in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha missed seeing KiLaLa smiling. He shook off his sorrow and picked her up. They walked back to the hut to find Miroku and the kids asleep in the corner. "They must have worn him out," Sango said and laughed. Inuyasha put KiLaLa down and started making the tea.  
  
"What did Kaede tell you?" Sango asked. "She told me that she had a shattered left arm and right leg. Also a few broken ribs. That she needs plenty of rest and to give her this tea to help her breath. I have to give it to her everyday and night. So far, it hasn't helped at all. I'm suppose to bring her back not tomorrow, but the next day. I'm hoping she'll wake up by then." Sango smiled a little.  
  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'm sure she'll wake up and the first person she want to see is you." Inuyasha was happy to hear her say that, but he couldn't help feel bad still. "Thanks Sango." "Sleep good tonight, okay?" she said and laid down in the corner with Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha gave KiLaLa the tea and fell asleep beside her.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head," Phoenix whispered in Inuyasha's ear. He opened his eyes and smiled. She laughed and pulled his arm. "Come and play with us!"  
  
"I'm too old for you," he said and sat up. "So was Miroku, but he played with us. Come on, please!" she begged. "Okay, just let me get some breakfast first." Phoenix nodded. "We'll be outside when you're done and don't try to sneak off."  
  
Inuyasha really wasn't hungry. He had to give KiLaLa her tea. When he was done making it, he gave it to her and once again, it didn't help at all. He went outside and looked around. No one was there. He shrugged and started walking back inside when he got tackled from behind. "Your not going anywhere now," Phoenix said and laughed.  
  
"Let's play hide and seek, your it. Count to fifty," Kanaye said and they ran into the forest. Inuyasha sighed. 'Why me?' he thought. "One...two..." Later, "Fourty-nine...fifty"  
  
He smelled the air and caught their scents. Phoenix was the closest so he went after her first. He found her hiding in a bush and he found Kanaye in a tree. They played games all day until dark. "Come on, it's time to go inside."  
  
They followed him inside and found their food waiting for them. Inuyasha, Phoenix, and Kanaye drank their soups and went to sleep. Sango watched them and laughed. "How do those kids do it?" she asked. "A lot of games and running," Miroku said and laid down. Sango watched Inuyasha sleep. 'He looks so peaceful,' she thought and fell asleep beside Miroku.  
  
"Dad, wake up! There's something wrong with KiLaLa!" Inuyasha sat up right away and crawled to her. She was yelling really loud. He could see her struggling to inhale. 'I forgot to give her the tea,' he thought. Everyone was awake. Phoenix was crying in Sango's lap and Kanaye's face was full of fear. "Miroku! Boil some water, quickly!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Miroku started boiling water and Inuyasha tried to calm KiLaLa down. She was shaking uncontrolably and gasping for air. Miroku was done boiling the water so Inuyasha added a pinch of the powder. "Sit her up for me."  
  
Miroku sat her up and Inuyasha poured the tea into her mouth. She calmed down a bit and started breathing like she did before. It was fast and short, but at least she wasn't suficating anymore. "It's okay, she's fine," he said and laid back, trying to catch his breathe. His heart was pounding from the fear of loosing his daughter.  
  
It was early morning so everyone began their day. Phoenix and Kanaye started playing with Miroku outside and Sango sat with Inuyasha inside. "You need to relax, Inuyasha. She's not going to leave you." Sango was trying to calm him down.  
  
"I had this nightmare yesterday. KiLaLa had woken up and the first thing she said was sorry. Then, Kagome's spirit was at the front door. She said it was time. KiLaLa got up and grabbed her hand. She said goodbye and left me. I don't want her to leave me. She's only four years old and she's going through so much pain," he said and cried.  
  
Sango rubbed his back to calm him. "You just need to relax. Go for a walk. Take a nap. Do something to take your mind off things for a while. When KiLaLa wakes up and sees you like this, she's the one who is going to feel bad for causing you the pain you're suffering right now."  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk, then I'll come back and take a nap." Inuyasha wiped his face and went outside. He looked at the path that led to the hut. He saw KiLaLa running to him, like she had when she came with his brother. He walked to the stream and looked at the bank.  
  
He saw KiLaLa scrubbing the pot, like she had when he first met her. He turned around and walked to the apple tree. He saw KiLaLa shooting an arrow right through the apple. 'Everywhere I go, I think of her,' he thought and kept walking. He came to the clearing, where he had battled her. The tree that he had punched her into had cracked in half.  
  
There where still blood stanes on the grass where he had attacked her. He turned around and walked back to the hut. The walk had just made him think about her more and feel worse.  
  
He went inside the hut to find Sango changing her bandages. Her cuts were still bad. It seemed like she hadn't healed at all. He laid down in the corner and fell asleep, hoping that he would feel better afterwards.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you want some dinner?" Sango asked and gently shook him. "Yeah, that would be great," he said and sat up. 'I need to stop sleeping on the floor,' he thought.  
  
Sango handed him a bowl of soup. Inuyasha looked outside. It was already dark and everyone had eaten accept him. He watched KiLaLa sleep and thought about his walk earlier. He had so many memories. It was like when Kagome died. All he could see was his memories of her.  
  
"You don't have to worry about giving her the tea. I gave it to her when it started getting dark," Sango said and emptied the pot of soup outside. "Remember to bring her to Kaede tomorrow. I'll try to wake you up early," she said and laid down by Miroku and the kids, who were already sleeping. Inuyasha wasn't really hungry so he crawled over to KiLaLa.  
  
"Don't want you to starve," he said and poured the soup into her mouth. He put the bowl aside and laid down. 'I'll start sleeping sitting up tomorrow,' he thought and went to sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha, you need to bring KiLaLa to Lady Kaede," Sango said. Inuyasha opened his eyes and stood up. "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked. "No thanks. I know where she lives now," he said and picked KiLaLa up. "I'll watch Phoenix for you."  
  
"Thanks," he said and went outside. He followed the path to the village and when he got there, the village became talkative again. They whispered to each other as he passed. He finally reached Kaede's hut and went inside. "Inuyasha, how has she been?" Kaede asked and laid out a blanket for her. Inuyasha put her down and sat.  
  
"She still hasn't awaken and she couldn't breath yesterday morning when I forgot to give her that tea you gave me. I guess it really did help. She coughed up blood and when I saw Sango changing her bandages, it looked like she hadn't healed at all." Kaede nodded.  
  
"Why don't you stay for the night so I can watch her and maybe you can sleep good tonight." Inuyasha sighed. "Like that'll ever happen. The village wants me out. You hear their whispers."  
  
"I know, but you'll be safe in here." Inuyasha nodded. "I didn't give her the tea yet so I'll need to do that," he said and took the powder out his kimono. "Don't worry, I already have some made," she said and took out a bottle. She lifted KiLaLa's head and poured some in her mouth.  
  
"I need to go tell Sango to watch Phoenix for the night so can you watch her while I'm gone?" he asked. "Go on. Now, Phoenix is the wolf demon you're caring for, right?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and left the hut. He walked through all the whispering and ran to the hut once he reached the path. Sango was surprised to see him. Her and Phoenix were the only ones up.  
  
"I'm staying at Kaede's hut tonight. She wants to watch KiLaLa. Could you watch Phoenix?" he asked. "Dad, can't I come with you? I've never seen the village and I'll be really good," she begged. "No...the village is already mad that two half-demons are staying there."  
  
"But I look as human as possible. Please, dad!" Inuyasha sighed. "Okay, but you better be good," he said and picked her up. Phoenix was really light since she was only three years old.  
  
He ran back to the village and walked past all the whispering...again. He went into Kaede's hut and she was making soup. "You must be Phoenix. It's nice to finally meet you," Kaede said and held out her hand. Phoenix smiled and shook it.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" she asked and Phoenix nodded. She gave her a bowl and made one for Inuyasha. "Would you like some?" she asked. "No thanks. You can give it to KiLaLa. I don't want her to starve." Kaede nodded and gave some to her. Inuyasha would keep watch on the door at all times. Just in case...  
  
Night came, and the sound of marching filled the air. "What's that sound?" Kaede asked. Suddenly, the hut caught on fire. "Get outside now!"  
  
Kaede pulled Phoenix outside. Inuyasha quickly grabbed KiLaLa and brought her outside. "Inuyasha! Watch out!" Spears came flying towards him and he jumped out of the way. "We told you that you weren't wanted here so we're going to force you out!"  
  
The village men were in a circle around them. They were holding torches and spears. "Leave, we don't want you here." Inuyasha put KiLaLa down. "I'm just trying to get my daughter back." The men didn't listen. They started to close in around them. Then out of nowhere, a wolf jumped in front of Inuyasha and KiLaLa. It growled and barked, driving the men back.  
  
Inuyasha knew it was Phoenix. "The other girl was a demon, too. I saw her transform into that wolf!" Phoenix growled louder and showed her teeth. "Kaede, we trusted you! We told you we didn't want any demons in our village and then you bring two of them here!"  
  
"I'm trying to get my daughter well that is all," Inuyasha tried to explain. "Just leave and we won't have to hurt you," they yelled.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I came here for help and I'm not leaving until I get it." A man stepped forward. "Then you give us no choice but to attack!" The men started throwing spears at Inuyasha and Phoenix. They dodged most of them. Phoenix dodged one, but it scratched her paw. Inuyasha dodged most of them, but one got him in his shoulder.  
  
The men ran out of spears and started to attack with their bare hands. Inuyasha and Phoenix tried not to hurt them, but they were coming in every direction. Some women pulled Lady Kaede aside and they started attacking. "Wait!" a woman yelled out.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at her. "There's a little girl and she look like she's in pretty bad shape." The woman kneeled down next to KiLaLa and touched her face. "She's so cold."  
  
"You get away from her!" Inuyasha yelled and ran to KiLaLa. "Don't you ever touch my daughter!" The woman backed away. "I'm sorry. I didn't know she was your daughter. She was wearing the shikon jewel and I thought she was..."  
  
"What! A demon is wearing the sacred jewel! That belongs to Lady Kagome!" a man yelled and stepped forward. "But-" Inuyasha started. "He stole it! Kill them both!"  
  
"Phoenix run! I'll be right behind you!" She barked and ran through the crowd. Growling her way out. Inuyasha quickly picked up KiLaLa and jumped above the crowd. "Get him!" someone yelled and shot an arrow at him. Inuyasha couldn't dodge it so it hit him in his back.  
  
He yelled out in pain, but kept going. He reached the forest and landed on the ground. The villagers didn't go after him. He slowly walked to the hut since it hurt to move his back. "Inuyasha!" he heard someone yell. He was so dizzy that he didn't know which way it came from. He tripped and fell on the ground. 'KiLaLa,' he thought and looked at her on the ground.  
  
She was lying on the ground next to him and her eyes were half-way open. "Daddy," she whispered and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry about me. It's just a dream. Close your eyes and go to sleep," he whispered back. She closed her eyes and hummed a song.  
  
They both fell asleep on the ground. "Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. "Phoenix, you said he was right behind you, right?" Miroku asked. She nodded. "He said he would be right behind me."  
  
"We should go after them. They stole the shikon jewel. We should get them while they're weak!" a man yelled. "Yes! Let's go!" the crowd yelled and ran into the forest. They searched until they saw Inuyasha lying on the ground.  
  
"Here he is!" a man yelled. "His daughter is here, too! She must have been the one who stole it since she is wearing it. Bring her back to the village and we will burn her along with the rest of Kaede's hut." A man stepped forward and grabbed KiLaLa by her neck. She woke and looked around. 'Why are these people here? What do they want with us?' she thought.  
  
She looked over to Inuyasha and saw the arrow in his back. Tears came from her eyes. "Daddy," she called to him, but he didn't answer. "Shutup, you wench!" a man yelled and kicked her in her stomach. She screamed in pain and cried more.  
  
"Miroku, did you hear that? It sounded like KiLaLa. It was in this direction," Sango said and ran towards the light with Miroku behind her. "Stay here, Phoenix. It might be the villagers. Kanaye, bring her back to the hut," Miroku called back. They reached the villagers and pushed through them. "Leave her alone!" Sango yelled.  
  
Some men grabbed Sango and Miroku. "So ya'll are with these demons. Well, you came just in time to see them killed. Cover their mouths with cloth. I don't want to hear them."  
  
KiLaLa looked at them. "Miroku, she's awake," Sango whispered. "Keep your mouths shut!" The men tied cloths around their mouths so they couldn't talk. "Leave the older demon. He is suffering right now. He will die soon. Come on, let's go!"  
  
The men dragged KiLaLa by the neck, making it harder for her to breath. Sango and Miroku could just watch as they tortchered her. They came to Kaede's hut and part of it hadn't been burned yet. "Tie her up in the middle of the hut. Let her burn with it." The men tied her up. "So how do you feel, knowing you're about to die?"  
  
"I do not fear death. I just want to be with my daddy," KiLaLa managed to say. They had tied her neck to the pole and her arms were tied behind her. Her comment got the man angry.  
  
"Well, do you fear pain?" he asked and punched her. KiLaLa yelled in pain and cried. "Stop crying and I'll stop!" She didn't stop. He punched her more and more until the front of her body was full of bruises. She struggled to breath. "Let's just kill her and be done with it."  
  
The men lit the fire and smoke rose above them. KiLaLa tried to breath in all the smoke, but it was too thick. Sango and Miroku struggled to get out of the men's grip, but it didn't seem to be working. 'I guess I'll be with you soon, mama," KiLaLa said and watched the men looked at her with hatred. 'If only they would have listened,' she thought and closed her eyes.  
  
"Dad!" Phoenix yelled and shook him. "What? Where's KiLaLa?" he asked when he saw her gone. "The villagers took her and my parents. They plan to kill her," Kanaye said and looked towards the village. "Smoke, that means they're...burning her!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Phoenix, take this arrow out of my back. Hurry!" Phoenix pulled it out and he only winced. "Stay here!" he yelled and ran towards the village. He jumped above the people and saw KiLaLa in the fire. He landed in front of the people and ran into the fire. "It's that older demon. We should have burned him!" the men yelled.  
  
Inuyasha ran to KiLaLa and quickly untied her. He picked her up and jumped into the woods again. "If you come near us again, I will kill you!" he yelled.  
  
A wolf rushed into the crowd and growled at the men that held Sango and Miroku. The men ran away. Sango and Miroku quickly ran into the woods. They untied the cloth around their mouths. "Where did Inuyasha go?" Miroku asked. "Back to the hut," Phoenix said and transformed back.  
  
Inuyasha landed in front of the hut and set down KiLaLa. She wasn't breathing. "Come on," he said and started using cpr. He pushed down on her chest and blew air in her mouth. "You can't leave me," he said and cried while trying again. Miroku and Sango came to the hut and saw him trying to save KiLaLa. Sango and Phoenix started crying.  
  
Inuyasha tried once more and finally got a faint pulse. He sighed in relief and laid next to her. "Don't leave me ever again," he said and passed out.  
  
That was chapter three. I made it longer than all my other chapters to make it up to ya'll for taking so long. Send me a review saying if you want them shorter so they'll be posted faster, or longer but they'll take a little longer. Let me know what you think of the chapter.

Sayonara minna-san!


	16. Final Goodbyes

**Inuyasha's Loss**  
  
Hi...here's the chapter sixteen. This is the chapter where Inuyasha and KiLaLa heal. So far Inuyasha had an arrow shot in his back and KiLaLa almost died. And I've decided to put Kikiyo in this story. I need her for a certain part in this story. So welcome all Kikiyo fans to this story!  
  
16. Final Goodbyes  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes. It was morning and the sun was on his face. He sat up and his back rang with pain. He ignored it and looked around the cabin. Everyone was sleeping.  
  
Miroku and Kanaye were sleeping in the corner. Phoenix was a wolf and asleep beside him with KiLaLa. Sango was above him and snoring. He looked at KiLaLa. She was burnt up bad. Her kimono was torn up and she was covered with ashes.  
  
He got up and went outside. The birds were singing and the sun was shining. It seemed like the perfect day. "Inuyasha!" Lady Kaede walked towards him. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. Are they letting you stay in the village?" he asked. "Yes, but I am no longer aloud to have demons visit me or something like that. How is KiLaLa doing?"  
  
"Well, when I was running away from the village, I fell and dropped her. She woke up, but I told her to go back to sleep. The next thing I remember is waking up to Phoenix's voice and seeing smoke at the village with KiLaLa gone. I got her from the fire and she wasn't breathing so I used that breathing techque. She came to and I blacked out. I just woke up."  
  
"You should be resting with that injury. They shot you in the back with an arrow so you shouldn't be up. Go back to sleep. I'll be going. The villagers think I'm picking fruit in the forest. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Inuyasha said and walked back into the hut. KiLaLa was watching him with her eyes half open. "You're awake," he whispered and sat next to her. She started crying. "It hurts, Daddy. It hurts to breath. The village hated me. They hit me over and over until they lit a fire around me," she cried and caught her breathe. Inuyasha calmed her down.  
  
"They were confused. They thought we were full demons that were going to hurt them," he whispered. Images flashed before KiLaLa's eyes. She saw herself becoming full demon and running at Inuyasha. "But I...I remember being a full demon. I remember attacking you."  
  
"Don't worry about that. It's all in the past." Inuyasha wiped the tears from her face. "I remember seeing mama. She...she was singing to me. She told me that I gotta be strong when I wake up."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Then be strong." KiLaLa smiled. "Okay...Can we go outside?" she asked. "I don't know if you should be doing that. You're hurt," Inuyasha whispered. "Don't worry. I'll be strong." Inuyasha picked her up and walked outside. KiLaLa smelled the fresh air and watched the birds. "Can I stand up?" she asked.  
  
"Are you sure you can do that? You have a shattered leg." KiLaLa looked up to him. "I can try." He set her on her feet. She quickly grabbed Inuyasha to support her weight on. Her leg hurt, but she ignored it. 'I need to stand up. I've been lying down too much,' she thought.  
  
Inuyasha watched her try to stand. She went backwards and fell. "You all right?" he asked. She looked at him from the ground. "My arm hurts," she said and held it. "That's because it's shattered, too. You shattered your left arm and right leg and you have some broken ribs. That's why you hurt so much," he said and sat down by her.  
  
"How long did I sleep?" she asked. "You slept for about four days," he said and pulled her into his lap. "Four days and I didn't sleep in your lap," she said and laughed.  
  
"Yep, can you believe it?" They laughed. KiLaLa sighed and looked towards the village. "Why did they want to kill me? I didn't do or say anything to them. I opened my eyes and saw them looking at me like they hated me. I didn't do anything."  
  
"Like I said, they were just confused. They saw that you had the sacred jewel around your neck and they thought you had stolen it from your mom. Don't think about it too much. They didn't know you were her daughter." KiLaLa got a little angry. "Then we should tell them what happened. We should at least teach them that all demons aren't bad."  
  
"I know, but they won't listen to two half demons. We're just a threat to them." KiLaLa thought when the men lit the fire around her. They didn't show any sign of sympathy at all.  
  
"Then we should go together when we're human. I look like mama and we're not demons." Inuyasha thought about it. 'When we turn back into demons in the morning, what will we do?' he thought. "I don't know about that. You should try and heal first. Let's start now because a new moon is coming soon and you'll hurt ten times worse with those wounds."  
  
"Okay," KiLaLa said. Inuyasha picked her up and brought her inside the cabin. "Let me put your arm in a sling and I'll see what I can do about your leg. I'm sure Miroku won't mind if we borrow one of his." He tied it around KiLaLa's neck and gently put her arm in it.  
  
"Now it won't just hang by your side. About your leg...You think you could walk using a branch to put some weight on?" he asked. "I think so." Inuyasha brought her outside again and set her leaned against a tree. "I'll be right back," he said and ran into the forest. After a while of waiting, he came out with a skinny tree branch. "Try this."  
  
KiLaLa grabbed it with her right hand. "Now balance some of your weight on the branch so their won't be too much pressure on your leg." She got off the tree and tried to stand.  
  
It worked. "Can I walk with it?" He nodded. She stepped forward with her left leg and quickly stepped with her right while pushing down on the branch. "Looks like someone's learning how to get around," Sango said and walked to them.  
  
"I'm going to heal fast and then go to the village and teach them that all demons aren't bad," KiLaLa said and walked around a little. Sango looked at Inuyasha. He just shrugged. Sango laughed. "I think you need a bath now," Inuyasha said and picked KiLaLa up. "No!" she yelled and tried to break free from him. "Yep, let's go. Sango can you bring some clothes for her?"  
  
"Sure," she said and walked inside. Inuyasha carried her to the hot springs. "No!" she yelled when he was about six steps away. "Yep." Five more steps away. "Please don't! I'll be good!" she yelled. "You're already good." Four more steps away.  
  
"Don't make me use my special attack!" she yelled. "In your condition, you can't attack me." Three more steps away. "This is your last chance!" she yelled. "You're going to take a bath." Two more steps. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's neckless glowed for a second and he fell face first into the ground. KiLaLa screamed as she fell with him.  
  
He sat up and spit out of the dirt in his mouth. KiLaLa saw her chance and started to crawl away as fast as she could. Which wasn't very fast considering she had a shattered arm and leg. "Your special attack, huh? Well, you know I have my own special attack."  
  
Inuyasha picked up KiLaLa and jumped into the springs. She screamed as the water touched her. "Aw, it isn't that bad," Inuyasha said and splashed her. "I hate water!" she yelled and splashed him back. "I told you I had a special attack." He splashed her again. They splashed at each other and laughed. "I thought ya'll were going to take a bath," Sango said.  
  
She set KiLaLa's clothes down and sat by the water. "We were splashing each other to get clean," Inuyasha said. "Yeah!" KiLaLa said and splashed Inuyasha.  
  
Sango smiled. "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that." Inuyasha sighed. "Okay, okay. We'll at least wash our hair and then get out." KiLaLa went under water and scrubbed her hair. She came back up. "There! All down!" Inuyasha came up from doing the same thing.  
  
He picked her up and got out of the spring. "Sango, you can help her for me please?" Inuyasha asked and set her down. She nodded. "Do you need a towel to dry your hair?" she asked. He shook his head really fast and all the water flew out of his hair, leaving it dry. "No thanks." Sango laughed. "KiLaLa, you think you can walk back to the hut?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah! I can do it!" she said. "Inuyasha, you'll need to change her bandages since they're wet," Sango said. "Oh, never mind. How about we get some fruit after we change your bandages?" he asked. "Yeah!" He picked her up and they walked to the hut.  
  
When they got there, Phoenix and Kanaye were playing fetch. Phoenix was still a wolf for some reason. Kanaye noticed them and stopped. "Hey KiLaLa! You're awake!" he yelled and he ran to her. "Are you well enough to play with us?" he asked and Phoenix sat next to him. She barked and made her puppy-dog eyes at her. "Sure, but I have to change my bandages first."  
  
"I don't think-" Inuyasha started, but Sango elbowed him. He looked at her. "Let her play," she whispered and walked inside. He sighed and followed.  
  
He put KiLaLa down and tore off her bandages. She had healed a lot. "I see your demon blood has helped you heal a lot faster," he said and wrapped some new bandages. "Good because I want to race you again and you will have to teach me a lot of new moves to make up for the other days." 'Great,' he thought. "Get dressed into some dry clothes and you can go play."  
  
He walked outside and Phoenix ran up to him. "Why are you still a wolf?" he asked. She tilted her head to say 'I don't know.' "I'm going to start calling you Black Blue for your blue eyes and black fur." Phoenix wrinkled her nose. "Okay, then how about just Blue?" She barked.  
  
"Blue it is," he said and patted her head. KiLaLa walked outside in her sky- colored kimono. Kanaye ran over to her. "So what do you want to play?" he asked. "Umm...why don't you choose," she said and sat down. "How about we play fetch? We can play that sitting down with Phoenix!" She barked at him and growled a little.  
  
"We changed her name to Blue. I think she likes it better," Inuyasha said and Phoenix or now to be called Blue barked in agreement.  
  
"Okay, come play fetch Blue," Kanaye said and she ran to him. He threw the ball and she went running after it and brought it back. "You throw it KiLaLa and Blue and I will race to get it," Kanaye said and handed her the ball.  
  
KiLaLa threw it and they went running after it. Kanaye was in the lead, but Blue came up from behind and left him in the dust. She got the ball and walked past him with her chin up. KiLaLa laughed as Kanaye made a face at her from behind. She narrowed her eyes and looked back at him. He quickly stopped and turned the other way.  
  
Blue dropped the ball at KiLaLa's feet. She laid down, tired from playing earlier. "Aw, don't tell me that you're already tired?" Kanaye asked. "Well, you aren't the one getting the ball now. Let her rest a while." Kanaye sighed and laid down.  
  
"I'll just rest my eyes a bit," he said and closed his eyes. They silence was soon filled with a quiet snore from him. KiLaLa laughed. "Let's go inside so we won't wake him."  
  
She ignored the pain and got up quietly. They sneaked off into the hut. "Where's Kanaye?" Miroku asked when he saw only them two. "He's sleeping outside. My daddy will watch him for you," KiLaLa said and sat down by the fire with Sango. "You'll happy to hear that we're having ramen tonight," she said and put a pot on top of the fire.  
  
KiLaLa smiled and licked her lips. "That's my favorite!" Sango laughed. "You are just like Inuyasha." KiLaLa sighed. "My mama said the exact same thing. Why don't I have any of her in me?" she asked. "You might not look like Kagome, but you act like her."  
  
She smiled and looked around the hut. It was empty now accept for her and Sango. Pictures went before her eyes of Sango grabbing her arm and then herself slamming Sango into the corner of the hut. "What's wrong?" Sango asked when she saw her look of shock. KiLaLa came back to reality and looked at her. "Nothing. I'm just having these weird memories."  
  
KiLaLa got up and went back outside. Blue and Kanaye came running up to her. More memories came back to her mind of Blue pushing Kanaye back and bowing to her.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Kanaye asked. "It's nothing. I'm going for a walk," KiLaLa said and walked towards the forest. "Do you want us to come with you?" he asked. "No thanks. I need some time to think, that's all." KiLaLa followed a path until she came to some bushes.  
  
She saw herself hiding behind them and aiming an arrow at someone, but he was too far away to see. She released it and the man jumped into the air, dodging it. He landed and turned around. It was her father. 'I had shot an arrow at my own dad,' she thought. He yelled something at her and she came out of the bushes and into the clearing.  
  
Inuyasha told her something else and attacked her. She fell and cried, but got back up again. He attacked her again. She fell and cried. He was about to attack when she yelled at him. She remembered what she said. She had told him to stop, but everything else was new to her.  
  
He ran to her, but she just looked at him with hatred. He quickly grabbed the shikon jewel and she went to the ground. Her appearance changed and she was a full demon.  
  
She tried to attack him, but she had just tore his kimono. Blue and Kanaye ran into the battle and she started running towards them. Inuyasha got in front of them and punched her. She fell, but got up and ran towards them again. He punched her and she flew back into a tree. Kanaye and Blue ran away just as she stood up again.  
  
She ran towards Inuyasha, but he put the shikon jewel back in her hand and she blacked out. KiLaLa looked at the scene when her memories stopped. The tree had broke in half. She walked to the middle of it and saw her blood on the grass.  
  
'I attacked them all. I attacked Sango, Blue, Kanaye, and...my daddy. I don't know why they even take care of me after I did this to them. I don't deserve their kindness and love. I don't deserve anything they give to me,' she thought. Tears welled in her eyes. 'I don't deserve it...so I shouldn't have it.' She got up and walked slowly back to the hut.  
  
Planning to make her final goodbyes...  
  
That was the sad ending of chapter sixteen. Thanks everyone for the reviews on chapter fifteen. And a special thanks to Evl5011 for all the japanese girl names. I'll be using a lot of them soon! Thanks Dimond Mace and Molly! I'm glad ya'll are still reading my story even if I a long visit from writer's block. I changed Phoenix's name to Blue for two reasons. Reason #1 is because a phoenix is a type of bird and she is a wolf demon. It doesn't really mix. Reason #2 is because she looks like Blue off of Wolf's Rain. With blue eyes and black hair and black fur when she's a wolf. No body has reviewed saying if they want longer chapters, but it will take longer or short chapters that will be faster. The shortest will be pobably about this length of chapter. The longest will be about the chapter called 'Don't Leave Me...' Review and tell me what ya'll want! Sayonara minna-san! 


	17. Running Away

**Inuyasha's Loss**  
  
Hi...here's the chapter seventeen. This is the chapter where KiLaLa says her final goodbyes to everyone and runs away. Inuyasha finds her gone and goes after her. I've decided to change Blue's name back to Phoenix. It's too confusing to change it. Enjoy...  
  
17. Running Away  
  
"It's getting dark. I'm going look for KiLaLa," Inuyasha said and walked into the forest. "KiLaLa!" he yelled and looked around.  
  
'That's my daddy,' KiLaLa thought and quickly dried her eyes. "I'm over here!" she yelled. He found her and picked her up. "It's getting dark and you don't want me to eat all the ramen." Inuyasha laughed. "No thanks. I'm not really hungry," she said. Inuyasha was surprised.  
  
"But I thought ramen was your favorite. Are you feeling well?" he asked. "Yeah, but I'm just not hungry." Inuyasha sighed. "Okay, but I'll save some for you incase you get hungry later." They reached the hut and went in. Inuyasha put KiLaLa down and Sango offered them two bowls of ramen. KiLaLa shook her head. Sango was shocked.  
  
"But I thought it was your favorite," she said and set the bowl down. "I said the same thing, but she says she's not hungry," Inuyasha said. "Go lay down and take a nap. I'll wake you up later and see if you want some," she said and laid out some blankets in the corner.  
  
KiLaLa laid down and fell asleep right away. "Inuyasha, I think something's wrong with her. She was so happy before she went on that walk. You think something happened?" Sango asked. "I don't know. When I found her, I didn't smell anyone else around. The only thing I smelt was tears, but I didn't think she was the one crying."  
  
"But what was making her cry?" she asked. "She could have fell or something and hurt herself. That's the only thing I can think of," he said and ate.  
  
Everyone finished eating and went to bed. Sango and Inuyasha stayed up. "We should ask her about it when we wake up," Sango said. Inuyasha nodded. "KiLaLa, are you hungry now? Do you want some ramen?" he asked.  
  
KiLaLa woke up, but pretended to be asleep. "I don't think she'll wake up for anything. We'll talk about it in the morning," Inuyasha said. He sat down and leaned against the wall. "Sleep good," Sango said and laid down. 'I wonder what was making her cry in the forest,' Inuyasha thought, 'Oh well, we'll talk about it in the morning.' He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
KiLaLa listened until she heard Inuyasha's steady breath. 'He's asleep,' she thought and sat up. She got up and looked around at everyone. She went to Sango and Miroku in the corner. "Thanks for everything. You have really been family to me," she whispered.  
  
She walked to the opposite corner and watched Phoenix and Kanaye sleep. "I'll miss you guys. I hope you don't take it too badly," she whispered. She went to the last corner and watched Inuyasha. "I hope you don't suffer too much when I'm gone. I'll miss you the most. Take care of everyone and visit mama every month. I might see you there."  
  
She bent down and gave him one last kiss on the cheek. He smiled in his sleep. 'I'll give him something to remember me by,' she thought and pulled the shikon jewel from around her neck. She gently opened his hand and placed the jewel in it. KiLaLa sighed and looked around for what she needed. KiLaLa grabbed her bow, arrows, and ball. 'That's all I'll need,' she thought and gave one last look around.  
  
"Goodbye," she whispered and her tears fell. She walked into the forest and wiped her face. 'Might as well get as far away as I can,' she thought and ran towards the mountains.  
  
**...With Inuyasha...**  
  
The sun shined through out the hut. Inuyasha woke up first. He yawned and looked around. 'Everyone is still asleep,' he thought and felt something in his hand. 'What's this?' he thought and opened his hand. 'The sacred jewel!' He looked towards KiLaLa's bed and saw it empty. ' She best be outside,' he thought and ran outside.  
  
He looked around and saw no one. He smelt the air and could only get a faint scent of her. "She left!" He ran inside to see Sango just waking up. "Sango, KiLaLa's gone! She ran away!" Sango shook Miroku. "What?" he asked. "Watch the kids today," Sango said.  
  
"Okay," he said and fell asleep again. Sango grabbed her boomerang and went outside. "Why do you need your weapon?" Inuyasha asked. "She might be in trouble," Sango said and put on her armor. He smelled the air and caught her scent. "It was a long time ago, but she went this way," he said and ran into the forest with Sango following.  
  
**...With KiLaLa...**  
  
'It's freezing,' she thought as she climbed the mountain side. The pain had started coming back since she had barely slept to heal. 'At least my arm and leg healed enough for me to climb,' she thought and made it to the top. She had no idea where she was or even going.  
  
She thought about finding her uncle's house and living with him, but she didn't know where he lived. "I'll just find a cave for tonight when it gets dark. They are probably following my scent right now. I need something to drown it," she said to herself and looked around. 'Drowned! That's it! Water!' she thought and ran to a nearby river.  
  
"Do I really want to do this?" she asked herself and thought about the water getting in her ears. "Remember, you made a commitment," she said and jumped in.  
  
The water was cold so she swam quickly. After a while, her legs got numb and it was getting dark. 'Now to find that cave.' She walked until she found a moist cave. 'It'll do for tonight.' She looked at the sky and saw no moon and noticed her hair was black. "Great. I'm human," she said to herself and went in. She set her things down. "I wish I had something to eat."  
  
Just then, a kitsune ran in front of her. KiLaLa screamed and backed away from it until she hit the cave wall. The kitsune tilted its head and gave her a confused look. "Who are you and why are you here?" it asked. "Barali, get back over here!" Shippo yelled and ran to him. "What do you think you're doing out here?" he asked. The little kitsune pointed at KiLaLa. Shippo looked at her.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome's scent. Why do you smell of them?" Shippo asked and growled at her. KiLaLa just gave him a blank look. 'Tell him or not tell and be killed. Or not tell him and run away!' she thought and turned around.  
  
"You're not leaving until you answer my question!" Shippo yelled and jumped in front of her. 'There goes my escape plan,' she thought, 'Maybe I can jump over him and out run him.' She jumped over Shippo, but he was fast. He grabbed her ankle and threw her on the ground. Pain went threw her body. 'My wounds hadn't healed all the way,' she thought and held her injuries.  
  
There was blood dripping from her kimono. 'It must have reopened.' Shippo noticed her wounds and showed a bit of concern. 'She is just a human child,' he thought and walked towards her.  
  
"Stay away! Get away from me!" KiLaLa cried and slowly got up. "You're hurt. Let me help you," Shippo said and tool another step towards her. "No! Just stay away!" KiLaLa yelled and walked out of the cave as fast as she could.  
  
"Wait! You can't go out there! Demons are hunting at night and they will kill you!" Shippo yelled and chased after her. "I don't care. My daddy is probably right behind me and I can't stop now," she said and ignored the pain. "But please, let me help you. You can stay in my cave tonight," he said. "I said no!" she yelled and walked to the river.  
  
KiLaLa sat down and cupped her hands into the water. Shippo watched her clean her wounds, but she wouldn't stop bleeding. "Is there another cave around here?" she asked and got up. "It's just up the river on this side," he said and watched her sway with dizziness.  
  
"Could you get my things in the cave?" she asked. He nodded and ran into the cave. He quickly found her things and ran back out. "Thanks," KiLaLa said as he gave them to her. "Be careful on your way," Shippo said and watched her walk away.  
  
**...With Inuyasha...**  
  
Night had come and Inuyasha was human. "Great! Now how am I suppose to follow her!" He sighed and Sango sat on the grass. "If only we had a demon nose," she said and the bushes shook. "What was that?" she asked Inuyasha. "I don't know," he said and walked towards the bushes. They shook again.  
  
Phoenix jumped on top of Inuyasha and licked his face. "Phoenix! What are you doing here?" he asked. She was still a wolf so she couldn't answer. "Inuyasha, she can sniff out KiLaLa for us!" Sango realized and stood up. "Can you smell her?" he asked.  
  
Phoenix barked, meaning yes. She smelt the air and followed the scent. They quickly came to the river and Phoenix stopped. "She must have went in the river," Inuyasha said and thought for a minute. "Do you think she followed the way to Shippo's cave?" he asked. "We could ask him and if she hasn't then we come back here," Sango said. Inuyasha nodded and ran towards Shippo's cave with the others following.  
  
**...With KiLaLa...**  
  
KiLaLa struggled to walk. Her kimono was soaked with blood from her wounds. She had trouble seeing what was in front of her since she was so dizzy. She tripped on a tree root that was above the ground and fell. She didn't even try to get up.  
  
After a while, she heard some sort of hoofs and saw a shape of a horse in front of her. She saw someone jump down from it and check for a pulse. The person came closer to KiLaLa's face. "Mama?" KiLaLa asked and passed out. The mysterious person picked her up and put her on the horse's back. They rode towards a village not too far away.  
  
**...With Inuyasha...**  
  
They ran until they reached Shippo's cave. "Shippo?" Inuyasha yelled and waited for a response. About a hundred kitsune appeared in front of them. "Inuyasha!" they yelled and tackled him.  
  
"Now ya'll get off of him," Shippo yelled and pulled them off. "But daddy!" some kitsune said and got off. "Go on! Now what do you need, Inuyasha?" he asked. "Have you seen a little girl? She's a human tonight," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes, she passed by her not too long ago. Why? Do you know her?" he asked. "Which way did she go?" Inuyasha asked. "She headed towards another cave up the river. I don't think she got very far. She had serious wounds that were bleeding," Shippo said. "Thanks. I'll explain everything later," Inuyasha said and ran up the river with Sango and Phoenix following.  
  
They didn't go far when they saw a drops of blood on the ground. 'That must be her blood,' Inuyasha thought and ran as fast as he could as a human. He followed it until he came to a large puddle of blood and the trail ended. "Now where is she?" he asked.  
  
Phoenix ran past him, following her scent. Inuyasha ran behind her until they caught up with the person with KiLaLa. He saw KiLaLa, but another familiar person as well...  
  
Sorry to leave you off on a cliff-hanger. Can anyone guess who rescued KiLaLa? Here are some clues: 1. KiLaLa thought the person was her mom. 2. The person is someone Inuyasha knows. Can anyone guess? I still didn't get any reviews saying if ya'll want the chapters longer or shorter! I'm going to ask ya'll again to review and tell me. Also, does anyone know any good web sites that I can find Inuyasha movie screenshots? Also, I'm going to start giving previews to my next chapter starting on this one. So here's the preview on the next chapter called,  
  
18. A Familiar Face  
  
KiLaLa woke up in a hut next to a fire. It was still night. She tried to sit up, but the pain stopped her. "You should be moving around that much. You're wounds aren't healed enough." KiLaLa turned around and looked at the woman. "Mama?" she asked. The woman looked at her in a confused way. "I do not have any children. Why do you call me that?" she asked.  
  
There's your little preview. So who do you think it is now? Is it KiLaLa's mother, having a bit of amnesia or is it someone else? Now that was a big hint. I want to thank all my reviewers! Thanks the wizard (Her birthday is coming up soon and I changed Blue's name back to Phoenix) Thanks kaginu4ever (He does die in this fanfic) Thanks lilhellsing (That's where I got her name from. I love that show. I watch it and record it every Saturday) Thanks tokai (I hope you keep reading my story) That's all for now. Sayonara minna-san! 


	18. The Familiar Faces

**Inuyasha's Loss**  
  
Hi...here's the chapter eighteen. This is the chapter where KiLaLa finds out who her rescuer was and Inuyasha finally finds her. It is still night so KiLaLa and Inuyasha are human. With Inuyasha, he is chasing someone on a horse. Enjoy...  
  
18. The Familiar Faces  
  
"Inuyasha, why did you stop? We should follow her!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha realized he had stopped from looking at the person on the horse. "Right!" He ran as fast as he could to keep up with them. "Who is that?" Sango asked and caught up with him. "It's Kikiyo."  
  
(Congrads to all that guessed it was Kikiyo! Ya'll were right!)  
  
"What would she want with KiLaLa?" Sango asked. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He ran faster and passed up everyone else until he was right behind her. "Kikiyo! Give her back!" he yelled. Kikiyo looked at him and gave him an ugly look. "Inuyasha, I can see you're back to taking lives again. I bet you're the one who did this to this child!" she yelled.  
  
She made the horse go faster and farther away from Inuyasha. She could see her hut up ahead so she lifted her hand into the air and a blue barrier formed around it. The horse stopped in front of the hut and Kikiyo brought KiLaLa into it.  
  
Inuyasha followed them until he came to the barrier. Sango and Phoenix caught up. "How are we supposed to go threw that?" Sango asked. Phoenix ran at the barrier and slammed into it. The barrier shocked her and threw her away from it. She got back up and growled at it. "Demons can't get threw it and I don't think humans can either."  
  
Kikiyo set KiLaLa down on the floor. She quickly grabbed some towels and wrapped them around KiLaLa's wounds. "I'll be right back," she said and walked out of the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha, what do you want with that child? Did she steal your precious shikon jewel or something?" Kikiyo asked. "You best give her back before I- " "Before you what? Hurt me?" Kikiyo asked, "You can't even get threw my barrier. If only you had the shikon jewel. Maybe that would get you threw."  
  
Inuyasha opened his hand. He was holding it the whole time. "I guess I can hurt you after all," he said and held the jewel tight. Kikiyo laughed. Inuyasha stepped forward and went threw the barrier. Kikiyo stopped laughing. "But how? You don't have the jewel!"  
  
KiLaLa woke up and looked around. 'Where am I?' she thought. She tried to sit up and pain shot threw her body. She heard Inuyasha's voice outside. 'It's my daddy. I need his help,' she thought and got on her hands and knees. More blood started to drip from her kimono. She ignored it and crawled to the doorway.  
  
"I have the jewel right here in my hand, but you couldn't sense it. What's wrong? Are you losing your touch?" Inuyasha asked and stepped towards Kikiyo as she stepped back.  
  
"Help me!" KiLaLa cried and fell on her side. Inuyasha started to run towards her, but Kikiyo got in front of him. "I won't let you cause her any pain, Inuyasha. You leave the child alone." Inuyasha started to get angry.  
  
"Her name is KiLaLa and she is my daughter if you have to know," he said and pushed her aside. Kikiyo just stood there. 'I was protecting Inuyasha from his daughter the whole time. When did he get a daughter? With who?' she thought. "Brake your barrier, Kikiyo so my other daughter and friend can come help me!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
'Other daughter?' Kikiyo thought and raised her hand. The barrier broke and they went to Inuyasha. 'I sense my soul that was reincarnated into that girl, but where is it coming from?' Kikiyo thought and turned towards KiLaLa. 'It's her! Finally, I will get back what was mine!'  
  
"Inuyasha, you will not leave until I get back what was mine!" she yelled. "What are you talking about?" he asked and picked up KiLaLa. "That soul belongs to me. It was stolen from me fifty-years ago and I will have it back," she said and the barrier formed around them again. "You will not take my daughter's soul. It belongs to her," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Not for long." Kikiyo raises her hand and her soul collectors appear. "Get her soul for me, won't you?" KiLaLa tried to think of a way to protect herself.  
  
Flashback... "This was one of your mother's moves so you can even use it when you're human. Concentrate your energy to the bow. When you have done it, it will glow a light pink. So if demons are coming towards you, you can hold your bow to them and it will send their attacks right back at them." End Flashback...  
  
"Daddy, can you give my bow that's in the hut and the shikon jewel?" KiLaLa asked. He nodded and ran inside the hut. He came back and gave her bow and shikon jewel. She closed her eyes and concentrated with all her mind. The soul collectors flew towards her, but she held up her bow. It glowed light pink and sent them flying back.  
  
"I see you can use that move after all," Inuyasha said and the sun slowly rose. They turned back into half-demons. "Now, I can finally finish you off!" Inuyasha yelled and put KiLaLa down. "No, this can't be happening. Don't you remember Inuyasha? You owe me your life!"  
  
"And after almost taking my daughter's life, I think I'll call it even," he said and took a step towards her. "You do remember that I have the same move as her so I can send your attack right back at you," Kikiyo said and took out her bow. "Who said I would attack you? I think my tetsusaiga will do the honors," he said and drew his sword.  
  
"My soul collectors! Help me!" Kikiyo yelled and they got in front of her. "They won't protect you this time," Inuyasha said and lifted his sword above his head. "Now! Do it now!" she yelled and the soul collectors turned into heavy smoke.  
  
Kikiyo quickly got on her horse and escaped into the forest. "She got away," Inuyasha yelled in frustration and put away his sword. He quickly ran to KiLaLa. She had lost a lot of blood. She had managed to lean against a tree the whole time with Sango and Phoenix protecting her. He picked her up and hugged her tight. "Don't ever leave like that again..."  
  
"I'm sorry, daddy." Inuyasha smiled. "As long as we find you. Now we need somewhere near to take care of your wounds." Sango checked in Kikiyo's hut and found nothing that could help. "Shippo should have something to help. I'm sure Charlemaine would be happy to help."  
  
"Then, let's go," Inuyasha said and ran full speed for Shippo's cave. Shippo was standing outside when Inuyasha appeared in front of him. "Inuyasha! You scared me!" he yelled and caught his breathe. "Do you think your wife can help her?" he asked. "Yeah, let me get her. Charlemaine! Inuyasha needs your help!" Shippo yelled and ran deeper into the cave.  
  
"Coming! I just have to sew this last stitch and I'm done," she yelled back and finished sewing. She came running to Shippo and Inuyasha. "Now what's wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"Do you think you can patch her up some, Charlemaine?" Inuyasha asked and laid down KiLaLa. She had fallen asleep on the way. "I've told you before. Call me Charlie. Anyway, let's see, let's see," she said and checked KiLaLa's wounds.  
  
"Is this the girl that came by earlier? She can't be. The girl was human," Shippo said. "It was a new moon. I was human, too," Inuyasha said. "How do you know her anyway?" Shippo asked. "She's my daughter." Shippo's mouth dropped. "But I thought...Kagome's...how?" he asked. "I found the place where she died and my daughter was there."  
  
Charlie cleaned off all the dry blood and put some fresh bandages on. "There! Good as new! You need to give her plenty of rest to heal, Inuyasha. Give her something to eat when you get back. She looks starved," she said and smiled. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Sango and Phoenix came in the cave and the young kitsune jumped on Phoenix. "Doggy! Woof- woof!" they all yelled. Phoenix whimpered and tried to run away from them, but there were too many. Inuyasha laughed as she ran around in circles, trying to get them off. "Come on! Get off. Let's all go take a nap and then we'll go play outside," Charlie said and the kitsune got off.  
  
They all followed her to the back of the cave. "Now why can't I do that?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha laughed. "Thank Charlie for me. We'll come back and visit you some time," he said and picked up KiLaLa. "Bye," he said and walked out of the cave with Sango and Phoenix following.  
  
They went back to the hut. Miroku and Kanaye were already asleep. Inuyasha put KiLaLa down and Phoenix laid by her, falling asleep instantly. Sango took off her armor and laid with her family. Inuyasha sighed. 'Thank God we found you,' he thought and sat down. He fell asleep leaning against the wall. With his dreams following...  
  
**...Inuyasha's Dream...**  
  
Inuyasha was in a garden, sitting in his mother's lap when he was a child. "Mother, what's that?" he asked and pointed at a falling star. "That is the soul of a happy man. When a person dies happy and without fear, their star falls. When someone wishes on the person's falling star, the person will grant their wish," she said and hugged him tight. "Can I make a wish?" he asked.  
  
"Sure you can," she said. Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought hard. 'I wish that I could find friends that for truly like me and they won't call me a half-breed,' he thought and opened his eyes. He was at camp before everyone settled down.  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting by a tree, talking about life. Shippo was picking flowers by the forest. Inuyasha looked to the sacred tree and saw Kagome leaning against it. The wind blew her hair out of her face. She looked at him and smiled. "Inuyasha, come and explore with me," she said and dragged him into the forest. She laughed and smiled.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked. "I met an old women who could show us our futures. Don't you want to see your future?" Kagome asked and pulled him into a near by cave. "Lady Najeca?" she called out and an old women appeared out of the shadows.  
  
"I've seen you've come back. Do you both want to see your futures?" Najeca asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Very well...gather around the pot," she said and stirred the liquid in it. The liquid settled and a picture came up. "It begins now to show your futures," Lady Najeca said and they all got closer to see.  
  
Kagome was sitting in a forest with flowers all around her. She was sewing a kimono. "Mama! Is my kimono done yet?" A child came running out of the forest. She had dog-ears, fangs, and claws. "Yep," Kagome said and held it up to her.  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the forest. "Wacha doing, kiddo?" he asked. "Daddy!" the child yelled and ran to him. Inuyasha picked her up and swung her around. They laughed and smiled. "My kimono is done. Do you want to see it on me?" the child asked. "That would be great," Inuyasha said and sat with Kagome. "Wait, the fireworks are about to start."  
  
The child cheered and sat in Kagome's lap. Inuyasha held her hand and she laid her head on his shoulder as they all watched the fireworks together.  
  
**...End of Inuyasha's Dream...**  
  
That was the end of Inuyasha's dream and the end of the chapter! I wonder what he will do when he wakes up. You know, last chapter's preview for this chapter didn't really work. I decided not to put that in this chapter just because so I'm not going to do the preview thing anymore. Because if I give you a preview and then want to change it, ya'll are going to be confused so I'm stopping that little thing. And thanks to all my reviewers. Thanks Wolf of Fire! (You were right! Your review really made me laugh with the 'evil cliffie of doom!') Thanks Diamond Mace (Hope you liked this chapter) Also, for the person who fussed at me for not having a disclaimer...I do not own Inuyasha! I think everyone knows that because if I did own him, I wouldn't be here right now! That disclaimer goes for all the previous chapters and future ones. Are you happy now, Ithilden! I mean, I'm checking my reviews after a hard day of watching my daughter and I have to see your review. Let me tell you, that made me so happy! That was sarcastically! But one review that really made me happy was the one from Evl5011. I was so happy and in a good mood after that. For that, I dedicate this chapter to you...

That also gives me an idea. When you review, I'm going to pick the one tht I like the most. If I pick you, I will dedicate a chapter to you. The contest starts now!


	19. Someone to Love

**Inuyasha's Loss**  
  
Hi...here's the chapter nineteen. This is the chapter where Inuyasha wakes up and goes to find Lady Najeca. He sees his new future with an event that will eventually change his life forever. Also, Phoenix meets someone. Enjoy...  
  
19. Someone to Love  
  
Inuyasha woke up and looked around. It was still late at night. 'That dream, it felt so real. Did it really happen?' he thought, 'The woman lived somewhere by the sacred tree in a cave. Maybe I'll go there in the morning to make sure.' He watched KiLaLa sleep.  
  
'Should I bring her?' he thought, 'Maybe I'll bring her to the old man to visit Kagome and I'll go to the cave.' He agreed to his idea and went back to sleep.  
  
Morning...  
  
KiLaLa woke up first and slowly crawled to Inuyasha. "Daddy, wake up," she said and gently shook him. Inuyasha opened his eyes. "You woke up first?" he asked and rubbed his eyes. "Yep," she said and smiled. "You want to go visit your mom today?" Inuyasha asked. KiLaLa nodded. "Okay, let's get going," he said and got up.  
  
KiLaLa got up and winced a little. "Are you sure you can walk?" he asked. "I can do it. I just need to get used to it," she said and walked out the hut. Inuyasha followed her and they walked to the well together. He picked her up and he jumped in the well.  
  
"Mama!" KiLaLa yelled and ran to her grave. "I'm going to go to the village when I'm human and teach them that all demons aren't bad. Will you be there with me?" she asked. A familiar breeze blew and Kagome appeared behind KiLaLa. "I don't know if you should do that," she said and KiLaLa turned around. "Mama! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"  
  
"I've always been with you even though you don't see me," Kagome said and smiled. She turned to Inuyasha. "You can go and search for the cave. I will watch her. I told Lady Najeca that you were going," she said and Inuyasha nodded. "I'll be back in an hour or so," he said and ran off.  
  
"So what have you been doing, mama?" KiLaLa asked. "Watching you and I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go in that village," Kagome said and sat by the sacred tree. "I won't go alone. You and daddy will come with me, right?" KiLaLa asked. "We'll see," Kagome said and sang a song. KiLaLa listened and hummed with her.  
  
**...With Inuyasha...**  
  
He went through the well and ran to the sacred tree. He ran in the direction of the cave and came to it. 'It looks exactly like the cave in my dream,' he thought and walked in.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome told me you would be coming." A woman stepped out of the shadows. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Lady Najeca," she said and stirred the pot in front of her. "Is there anything you would like to talk about?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, I had this dream that I came here before," he said. "Well, you have been here before. When you were with Kagome. It was a long time ago. You wanted to see your futures," she said. "But that wasn't our future. Kagome is gone. We can't have that future anymore." Inuyasha sighed. "That is true that Kagome isn't here anymore, but your future is still the same."  
  
"How? Are you saying Kagome will come back to life?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm not saying anything," Lady Najeca said and stopped stirring her pot. "I tell a lot of futures, Inuyasha. I can barely keep up with them all. Do you want to see your little girl's future?" she asked.  
  
"Who KiLaLa?" he asked and looked into the pot. "No, the other little girl. Phoenix I think her name is. Watch," she said and the liquid in the pot formed into a picture. A black wolf was sitting by the sacred tree. There was a grave stone at the foot of the tree. The wolf whimpered and got up off the ground. Another brown wolf walked up to her and they slowly walked away together.  
  
"Quite a sad future, but that was only a part of it. That black wolf was her now wasn't it?" Lady Najeca asked and the liquid turned clear. "That must have been Kagome's grave stone." Inuyasha said. Lady Najeca didn't say anything and sighed.  
  
"I think you need to go get your daughter. She's starting to wonder if you are going to leave her there forever," she said. "Isn't Kagome there with her?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, they are walking in the forest together, but she is still thinking that you might leave her there," Lady Najeca said. "Then, I better get going. Thanks for everything," he said and left the cave.  
  
"Good luck, Inuyasha. You'll need it soon," she said and went back into the shadows. Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped in. He landed on the solid ground and jumped back out of the well. KiLaLa and Kagome were just walking out of the forest. "Daddy! I missed you!" KiLaLa yelled.  
  
"I wasn't gone that long, was I?" he asked and picked her up. "Me and mama got to talk about everything!" KiLaLa said and smiled. "So did Lady Najeca fill in any blanks?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Not really, I just got to see Phoenix's future. It was really strange," he said. "You can tell me about it next time. I've got to go find someone for Najeca. I'll see you next time. I love you both." She kissed each of them and walked away. "Bye mama!" KiLaLa yelled and she disappeared.  
  
"Ready to go home?" Inuyasha asked. "Yep!" KiLaLa said. Inuyasha walked to the well and jumped in. They hit solid ground and he jumped back out. "You said you got to see Phoenix's future. What was it about?" KiLaLa asked. "It was only a part of her future. I don't think you should know. It was her future and everyone doesn't need to know about it," he said.  
  
"Okay," KiLaLa said and Inuyasha put her down. "Don't tell Phoenix that I saw her future either because she'd end up asking me questions about it. I'm just not ready to answer them," he said. "Did you see my future, daddy?" she asked. "Sorry, but no," he said.  
  
'I don't want her to ask questions either,' he thought. They walked to the hut and everyone was awake. "Hey dad, where did you go?" Phoenix asked as she ran to him. She was back in her human form. "We just went to visit someone, that's all," Inuyasha said. Kanaye ran up to KiLaLa with something behind his back.  
  
"I picked these for you," he said and held up different kinds of beautiful flowers. "Wow! They're so pretty! Thank you, Kanaye," she said and kissed him on the cheek. He turned a deep red and mumbled a "your welcome." They walked off to the entrance of the forest and started to talk.  
  
Phoenix sighed. "I'll never find a boy to love," she said and walked into the forest. Inuyasha laughed to himself and walked in the hut. "Inuyasha, where did you go off to this morning?" Sango asked when he walked in. "We went to visit Kagome. Where's Miroku?" he asked and sat down next to her. "He's at the river, fishing," she said and started boiling a pot of water.  
  
"I don't think he's going to catch anything so I always have a backup meal," she said and cut some vegetables. "Kanaye's getting some courage, I see," he said. Sango stopped cutting the vegetables and gave him a confused look. "What do you mean getting courage?" she asked.  
  
"He just gave KiLaLa a bunch of flowers. Now they're talking at the entrance of the forest," Inuyasha said and laughed a little. "He talked to me about that this morning. He asked me what girls like and I told him flowers," she said and laughed. "You'll never guess what Phoenix said after they walked off," he said. "What did she say?" Sango asked.  
  
"She said she'll never find a boy to marry," he said and they laughed. "I'm sure she'll find someone when she's older," Sango said and started cooking again. Miroku walked in with his clothes soaked. "What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I was pulling a fish in, but instead it pulled me in," he said and dried off. "Where were you this morning?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha took a deep breath and started to tell him.  
  
**...With Phoenix...**  
  
She walked slowly in the forest. She had transformed back into a wolf. 'KiLaLa has Kanaye and I have no one,' she thought. Her ears twitched when she heard something. The bushes in front of her shook. She growled and got ready to strike.  
  
A brown wolf with soft amber eyes stepped out. Phoenix stopped growling and stood up straight. The wolf whimpered and fell. Phoenix walked up to him and whimpered. The wolf opened his eyes and licked her nose. 'I have to help him. He needs water,' she thought. She licked his nose to tell him that she would be right back. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Phoenix ran to the hut and grabbed a bowl with her teeth. "Phoenix, where are you going?" KiLaLa yelled, but she was already back in the forest. Phoenix ran to the stream and filled the bowl with water. She quickly ran back to the wolf, making sure she didn't spill the water.  
  
She gently set the bowl down next to him and nudged his nose. He opened his eyes and saw the bowl. He slowly lifted his head and drank it. Phoenix turned back into a human. "You can come back with me and I'll give you some food and more water. Can you turn into a human like me?" she asked. He gave a slow nod and turned into a human.  
  
He had untidy brown hair and freckles on his face. Phoenix put his arm around her neck and pulled him to his feet. "Try to lean on me and walk," she said and he did. "What's my angel's name?" he asked. "My name is Phoenix. What's yours?" she asked.  
  
"My name's Jason," he said and smiled. "Where are you from?" Phoenix asked. "I live with my parents in a wolf den, but I wondered out and got lost. I've had no food or water for the past five days," he said. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. We have plenty of food and water where I live," she said. "Thank you," Jason said.  
  
"Only a little further," she said and reached the entrance of the forest. KiLaLa and Kanaye only watched them walk to the hut. Inuyasha walked out of the hut and saw them. "Phoenix!" he yelled and ran to her.  
  
"Dad, he's been without food or water for five days. Can't he rest here until he is able to go home?" Phoenix asked. Inuyasha sighed. 'How do I get in so many situations like this?' he thinks. "Okay, but only until he is able to go back to his family," he said and brought them into the hut. "Sango, can you make an extra bowl of soup?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure," she said.  
  
Phoenix sat him down on the floor leaning against the wall. "Do you like soup, Jason?" she asked. "Never had it before," he said and smelt the air. "It smells good, though."  
  
Phoenix laughed. Inuyasha sat by Sango. "I think she found someone," he whispered. "So we have two demon girls with two human boys," she said and laughed. "I don't know. He doesn't smell like a human. It's more like a wolf, but that might be Phoenix next to him," he said.  
  
"Lunch is served!" Sango yelled and uncovered the bowls of soup on the floor. Everyone grabbed a bowl and sat in their corners. The adults sat together, Kanaye and KiLaLa sat together, and Phoenix and Jason sat together. She grabbed two bowls and brought them to him. "Here, try it. It's good," she said and put it in his hands.  
  
Jason smelled it and sipped it. "This is good," he said and drank a little more. Phoenix barely touched hers and watched him. Inuyasha got done and walked outside. "I'll be right back," Phoenix said and went outside. "Dad?" she asked when she caught up with him."Yeah?"  
  
"It seems like you don't like Jason," she said and sat on the grass. Inuyasha sat by her. "Oh, that's his name. I don't know. It's just something Sango told me," he said. "What did she tell you?" she asked. "She told me that ya'll are two demons with two humans," he said and stood up. "What are you talking about? Jason's not a human!" She stood up.  
  
"He's not? Then what is he?" Inuyasha asked. "He's a wolf like me," she said and walked back into the hut. Jason was finished with his soup. Phoenix sat by him. "Jason, do you know what direction you came from?" she asked. "Yes, I came from the west."  
  
"Hey kid, come outside a minute," Inuyasha said when he stuck his head inside. Jason looked at Phoenix and she just shrugged. They walked outside. "I heard you came from the west. Is that true?" Inuyasha asked. Jason nodded. "Did you live in a wolf den?" Inuyasha asked. Jason nodded. "Dad, just tell us where you are going with this!" Phoenix yelled.  
  
"Your father's name wouldn't be Kouga by any chance?"  
  
Hi minna-san! (everyone) I'm sorry for this cliffhanger. It's really bad that I'm doing this. The contest of the reviews were really hard. I had so many good ones, but first of all, I'd like to thank all my reviewers personally. Thanks LuminescentWings0127 (glad you like it! I liked your review because it was short and sweet) Thanks TheeBytch (I decided not to put Kirara in the story. I'm glad I got a B) Thanks Astaparesta (I'm going to try and fix them sleeping too much. You're the first one to ask me for the pictures and you liked them! And don't worry about kikiyo) Thanks Evl5011 (I loved your email so much. I almost cried when I read it) Now the winner of the contest is drum roll Astaparesta! You looked at my pictures and liked them! You gave me advice for my story. And you told me what you thought about kikiyo. I thought it was really funny. Then you even asked my permission to use KiLaLa's name for your story. I feel so happy. So congratulations! (I think that's how you spell it)  
  
I was about to name this chapter, 'Jason, who is your father?' just to be funny. You know like Star Wars. Like the 'Luke, I am your father.' Isn't that funny? (Silence followed by crickets) Come on, it was at least a little funny. (Crickets stop and it's totally silent) Whatever... So, do ya'll think Jason is Kouga's son? Who's the mother? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter of Inuyasha's Loss! Review please! I'm trying to get at least close to a hundred reviews and I'm far from it...remember the contest is still going on... 


	20. Phoenix's Punishment

**Inuyasha's Loss**

Hi...here's the chapter twenty! This is the chapter where Inuyasha finds out who Jason's parents are. Phoenix and Jason fall in love with each other. I'm leaving off where the cliffhanger did. Enjoy!

20. Phoenix's Punishment

Where the cliffy left off...

"I heard you came from the west. Is that true?" Inuyasha asked. Jason nodded. "Did you live in a wolf den?" Inuyasha asked. Jason nodded. "Dad, just tell us where you are going with this!" Phoenix yelled. "Your father's name wouldn't be Kouga by any chance?"

"Yes, do you know my dad?" he asked. Phoenix bit her bottom lip. Inuyasha took a breath and was about to talk when Phoenix stepped in front of him. "What if his father wasn't Kouga? Would you help him if he'd say no? So what if he's Kouga's son! We can still help him!" Phoenix yelled. She had heard Inuyasha's stories. About Kouga wanting Kagome.

Inuyasha just sighed. "I know where your father lives. I'll bring you there now," he said. "I'm coming with you then. Just to make sure you don't start any fights," Phoenix said and transformed into a wolf. Jason transformed into a wolf.

"You better keep up," Inuyasha said and started to run towards the wolf den. Phoenix and Jason stayed right behind him until they reached it. "Kouga! I know you're in here!" Inuyasha yelled when he walked in. "Who dares to barge in her!" Kouga yelled and came from the back of the cave. "Mutt face! Why do you come here?" Kouga asked and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Let go of me!" Inuyasha yelled and slapped his arm away. "I didn't come here on free will. I brought someone." Jason and Phoenix walked in out of breath as humans. "Jason!" Kouga yelled and grabbed him. "I told you not to go in the forest without someone with you!"

"Sorry, dad," Jason said and looked at the ground. "Kouga? Why are you yelling?" Ayame asked and came from the back of the cave. "Jason!" she yelled and hugged him. "Oh, I was so worried about you. Never go outside by yourself again. You scared me so much," she said. "So mutt face, how are things with Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Inuyasha said and turned around. "Aw, did she dump you?" Kouga asked and laughed. "No, she...died...Let's go Phoenix," Inuyasha said and walked out of the wolf den. Kouga stood there, regretting what he had just said.

Jason walked up to Phoenix before she left. "Thanks for taking care of me. That soup you eat is really good," he said. "Maybe you can come and eat with us one day. We'll have it again," she said. "My parents won't allow it. Especially after what happened just now with our fathers. And I don't think my parents will let me leave after getting lost," he said.

"You can always leave without them knowing. Just howl. I'll always come and meet you," she whispered. Jason nodded. "Phoenix! Come on!" Inuyasha yelled from outside. "Goodbye," Phoenix said and kissed his cheek. "Bye," Jason said and smiled.

Phoenix ran outside and met up with Inuyasha. "Why did you stay after I told you we were leaving?" he asked and they started walking towards the hut. "I was just saying bye, that's all," Phoenix said. "Okay, but I don't want to see you with him ever again. That family is trouble and I don't want you to hang around any of them," Inuyasha said.

Phoenix sighed and nodded. 'I can always leave without you knowing, though,' she thought. They reached the hut and went inside. It was already getting dark outside. Sango was in a corner talking to Miroku. KiLaLa and Kanaye were in another corner talking.

Phoenix sat down by the door and leaned against the wall. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Inuyasha sighed and sat down by Sango and Miroku. "What's wrong with Phoenix?" Sango asked. "She's mad at me," Inuyasha said. "Why?" Miroku asked. "Because I told her she could never see that wolf again. He's Kouga's son," Inuyasha said.

Sango just stared at him. "And that's the reason she can never see him again?" she asked. "I talked to Kouga. He asked me where Kagome was and I told him I didn't want to talk about it. Then, he asks if she dump me and laughs," he said. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Sango said.

"I don't want her going anywhere near that family," Inuyasha said. Phoenix listened to their conversation. She was so mad at Inuyasha. 'Just because he's mad at Jason's dad doesn't mean I shouldn't see his son,' she thought. "Dinner's ready!" Sango yelled and passed out bowls of food to everyone. "Phoenix, come get your food before it gets cold," Sango said and held out a bowl for her.

"I'm not hungry," she said and went outside. Inuyasha got up to go after her, but Sango grabbed his arm. "Let her go. She needs some time for herself," she said and he nodded.

Phoenix transformed into a wolf and ran into the forest. She soon found the spot she was looking for. A cliff that was above a lake. The full moon shined on it and the water reflected it. Phoenix howled a cry so sad that it could make anyone feel sorry for her.

A long howl came from somewhere else far away. 'Jason?' Phoenix thought. The howl sounded strong and loud. 'No, it couldn't be,' she thought and laid down. "You called?" Jason asked and sat by her. Phoenix transformed back into a human. "I thought you couldn't go anywhere by yourself?" she asked. "Like you said, I can leave without them knowing. They're all too busy playing under the full moon," he said.

"What do you mean playing?" Phoenix asked. "Our wolf pack makes a big bonfire and they run and dance around it. Don't you have a lot of energy? Isn't the moon suppose to give wolfs a lot of energy?" Jason asked. "Yeah, I have a lot of energy, but what am I suppose to do with it?"

"Run! Jump! Do anything you want!" he yelled and stood up, " Follow me, you can come with my family," he said and held out his hand. Phoenix hesitated to grab it. 'What about dad?' she thought, 'He doesn't know so it won't hurt him.' She grabbed his hand and they ran to the wolf den. When they reached it Jason stopped her.

"There aren't many females in our pack besides my mom so stick by me," he said and transformed into a wolf. Phoenix did the same and they walked in the crowd. A lot of wolves stopped playing and stared at her. Soon every wolf had stopped and stared.

The biggest wolf walked in front of Jason and Phoenix. He growled at them and pushed Jason out of the way. Phoenix whimpered and backed away. Jason quickly ran back in front of her. He growled at the bigger wolf. The wolf looked surprised. He turned around and gave an okay to everyone else. They started playing and running again.

Phoenix ran into the forest with Jason running after her. They transformed into their human selves. "Phoenix! Wait! They didn't recognize your scent that's all. They're okay with you being there now," he said and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me, Jason!" she yelled and you could hear a faint growl coming from her. "I'm sorry, Phoenix. I didn't know that would happen. I just thought you could use some fun," he said and let go. He started walking back to his pack, but Phoenix stopped him. "Are you sure they're okay with me being there?" she asked. "Yeah," Jason said and smiled.

They became wolfs again and ran back to the pack together. None of the wolfs cared that she was there. Some of them even invited her to dance with them. Phoenix would always refuse, though. She would save the dancing for Jason. They ran around the fire together and had so much fun.

The middle of the night came and all the wolfs calmed down. Each one of them slowly howled at the moon. Phoenix didn't know what to do, but Jason gave her a little nod. He howled at the moon and Phoenix watched in amazement. 'That howl! It was him,' she thought. He finished and everyone looked at her. Phoenix howled at the moon and all the wolfs were surprised.

They stood in front of her and bowed. Phoenix looked at Jason in confusion. He just barked at her, telling her to howl again. She howled and all the wolfs joined in. It was like a song only they knew. Together it was so beautiful and complete.

The sun slowly came up and shined above them. One by one, the wolfs went inside the den to sleep. When all the wolfs were gone, Jason and Phoenix turned human. "Thanks, that was fun, but I don't get why they bowed to me," she said.

"In a pack, there is always a wolf that is missing. When they howl together, there's one spot that is missing and the sound isn't as great. You're the one who was missing. You belong with us, Phoenix. With your own kind," Jason said. "I can't, my dad would be disappointed in me. He took care of me. He was there when I was sick. I can't just leave him. It's not that easy. Goodbye, Jason," Phoenix said and walked into the forest.

"If you ever need me, just howl," he yelled. Phoenix ran as fast as she could. 'He's going to kill me. I'll just get there before he wakes up, but what about my scent. Jason's scent is all over me. I better go to the stream first,' she thought and ran faster.

Phoenix got there and quickly jumped in. The water was cold, but she didn't care. She got out and shook off all the water. She ran to the hut, but didn't go in. 'I can't go in all wet. I'll just pretend I slept outside,' she thought and laid down by the door. She yawned and soon fell asleep.

Inuyasha woke up and looked around. 'Where could she be?' he thought and stretched. He smelled the air and caught Phoenix's scent. He got up and went outside.

Phoenix was laying on the ground sleeping. Inuyasha sighed and picked her up. 'Why is she wet? Did it ran?' he thought and went back inside the hut. He laid her down and covered her up with some blankets. Miroku woke up and watched him.

"When did she come back?" Miroku asked and got up. " I don't know. I just found her sleeping outside," Inuyasha said. They walked outside so they wouldn't wake anyone. "I wonder where she went. I stayed up most of the night, waiting for her to come back, but I fell asleep before she did," Inuyasha said. "Well, you remember hearing all the howls last night," Miroku said.

"Yeah, but that was more than one wolf. Do you think she went back to Kouga's den?" Inuyasha asked. "Did you smell his scent on her?" Miroku asked. "No, I guess not," Inuyasha said. "Dad?" Phoenix walked outside and yawned. "What are you doing up?" Inuyasha asked.

Phoenix tried to look at him, but her vision was blurry. Her head hurt so bad. "Phoenix, you look pale. Are you feeling okay?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm fine," Phoenix said. "Are you sure?" he asked. She tried to step forward, but fell. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. "Let me go. I'm fine," she said. "No, you're not. Let's put you back in bed," he said and carried her inside.

Everyone was still sleeping so Inuyasha laid Phoenix down quietly. "Now go to sleep. I don't want to see you up until you get better," he said and covered her up. "But dad-" "None of that. You're staying in bed until you're better," he said and walked outside.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the hut. Miroku laughed. "I'm glad I only had one kid," he said. "Very funny," Inuyasha said. The wind blew hard and dark clouds blocked the sun out. "Great, a storm. I wouldn't worry about it," Miroku said and went inside. "I'm not worried about a storm. I'm just worried about Phoenix," Inuyasha said and walked inside.

**...In a Castle far Away...**

"That's right, Inuyasha. You should be worried about Phoenix. Because her punishment has just begun." Naraku watched him walk inside the hut in Kanna's mirror. "My Lord, what about the half-demon?" she asked. "She will get the rest of her punishment later," he said. Kanna nodded.

Sorry to leave it off right here. So far we know that Naraku is finally punishing Phoenix for disobeying him by running away from his castle. I only had two new reviews for my last chapter so the contest is getting smaller, but it's just as hard. I'd like to thank them personally now. Thanks Evl5011 (I like the little messages that you leave at the end of your reviews) Thanks Molly (you really think my story is one of the best) Anyway, now for the contest winner. Drum roll please! The winner is Molly! She reviews every time I put up a new chapter and she was one of the few who reviewed on my new story. It's called 'Three Little Kids'. Check it out, but remember to review! Sayonara minna-san!


End file.
